CSI: Miami Season 11
by LA Calleigh
Summary: OK, so CBS cheated us out of Season 11, that doesn't mean we don't deserve one. So, here we go...a full season of our favorite show. Rating K to start
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my attempt to soothe those who feel our beloved show was taken from us way too soon. I know it left us with a hint of E/C to come, but y'all know me. I am DuCaine to the death. I've "met" a lot of you through Twitter, and have loved our International tweets. So, here we go!**

**SEASON 11-EPISODE 1**

"There seems to be a problem, Ms. Duquesne. The background check we did on your boyfriend uncovered a history of Felony drug possession."

"My boyfriend?" They had to mean Eric. "Can you give me a minute to make a phone call, please?"

"Of course." Calleigh stepped outside and hit Horatio's number on speed dial. The minute she heard his voice, the tears began to fall.

"Horatio, I've got a problem."

"What is it, Sweetheart? You sound like you're crying."

"I'm at DCFS. Eric thought he was helping, he came down and told them..." she sniffed. "He told them that I wasn't going to be alone raising the children, and they think that..."

"That the two of you are getting married. Are you?"

"NO! But now they think we are, and they did a background check on him and uncovered his..." she choked back another sob.

"His sealed drug possession record, right?"

She nodded and batted away her tears.

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, you have to answer me, I can't see your head shaking."

"Sorry...Yes, they can unseal the records when it comes to adoptions. I know he meant well, but, Horatio, I might lose the children."

"Give me fifteen minutes, Calleigh. I'll be right there." He disconnected the call and quickly called the courthouse as he hurried to his Hummer, hoping what he was planning would help Calleigh gain custody of the children she loved so much. She was still outside trying to pull herself together when he arrived. "Alright, Sweetheart, let's see if this works."

She took it from his hands. "A marriage license?"

We simply show it to them, tell them we're taking the kids to your parents' home in Louisiana for our wedding, and hopefully they'll buy it."

"And if not?"

"If not, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Ready?" She nodded and moved to the door. Horatio opened it and smiled. "After you, Ma'am."

They approached the counter when she had been interviewed and showed the license to the social worker. "This is the man I'm going to marry, not Eric. We dated a while back, but now we're just very good friends. He's right, though, our lab IS like a family."

"This is dated today."

"We're actually getting married in Louisiana at my parents' farm. That way Patty and Austin can meet all their new cousins, aunts and uncles."

The case worker looked at the license and back at the couple. "I'll tell you what, since you plan to marry anyway, the two of you go back to the courthouse and exchange this license for a marriage certificate, and then the children will be yours." He smiled an almost wicked smile.

Calleigh's knees almost buckled. "But..."

Horatio put his arm around her waist to steady her. "Fine, we shouldn't be long. Will the children be ready when we get back?"

"As soon as we verify that the two of you are not trying to manipulate the system."

Horatio nodded and steered a still in shock Calleigh out the door. Once outside, he led her to his Hummer. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

"Horatio, we can't do this...we.."

"We almost did it once, we can make this work, Calleigh." After helping her into the vehicle, he climbed and eased it into traffic. "We're supposed to meet the crew at the bar, I'll make your excuses so you can take the kids home and get them settled."

"Which home?"

"Take them to your place. That's the one that's been inspected and has the toys and furniture, am I right?"

"Yes, their rooms are ready for them, but..."

"Enough with the buts. We'll work with your place for now, and look for a bigger place...one with a yard for them to play in."

Calleigh closed her eyes and laid her head back on the headrest. Once they arrived at the courthouse, Horatio took her hand and led her inside where she numbly said her vows. Wedding certificate in hand, she took a deep breath as she left the courthouse with her husband. When they returned to the county building where the children were, they were waiting in the lobby for her. Horatio produced the certificate to the caseworker as the children rushed to their new mother. Patty was holding flowers, which she immediately started putting in her mother's hair. Horatio was seated at the counter, deep in conversation with the caseworker. When he was done, he came over and took Calleigh's phone and snapped a picture of the three of them, smiling with flowers in their hair.

"What was that all about?"

"What? Oh, you mean..." indicating the social worker. Calleigh nodded. "We were filling out the new birth certificates for Austin and Patty.

She flashed him one of her brightest smiles. "So now we..."

"That's right, we are now their parents." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now, why don't you take our angels home and I'll head on over to the celebration for a bit. Then, I'll come home and we can have our own celebration. Maybe get pizza for the kids and make a big salad to go with it."

"No cooking, sounds wonderful! You two ready to go home?"

"Yes, Mommie. Is he our new daddy?" Patty clung to Calleigh's leg and looked up at Horatio.

"He sure is, Baby. We're your new mommie and daddy."

Austin smiled. "Cool!"

"Let's head home and get things ready for dinner so we can eat when Daddy gets home." She stood up and whispered into Horatio's ear. "That's gonna get some getting used to."

He smiled back at her and placed his lips against her ear. "So's this...I love you."

"Horatio!"

"You're my wife, now, Calleigh."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Um, I love you too. I think I never stopped."

"Same here, Beautiful."

"I'll see you when you get home. Drive safely, Handsome."

"Always, Calleigh...Always."


	2. Chapter 2

CSI:Miami Season 11

**Episode 2**

By the time Horatio arrived at the club, the crew was into full on party mode. Even Tom showed up, and was proudly showing around a picture of his new girlfriend that he met in a chat room.

"Hey, I told you he'd show! Want a drink, H?"

"Only if Mr. Wolfe is buying." He smiled and ordered a club soda and chatted with the crew for a while, occasionally stealing glances at his watch.

"You got somewhere else you need to be, H?" Frank looked over and smiled, slapping his friend on the back.

"Actually, I do. I'll see all of you on Monday. Anyone with too much to drink, just call a cab and bill it to Miami Dade County." He chuckled as he pulled out his phone, push the button for Calleigh. He waved and began to move from the bar as his bride answered the phone. "I'm on my way, go ahead and call for dinner."

"Are you sure, if you want to stay a bit longer, we can eat later."

"No, I'd rather come home and eat with you. I'll see you in fifteen."

"Do I need to come get you? How much did you drink?"

"I had two glasses of club soda, Sweetheart, I'm fine...but it's nice that you care." He clicked his phone shut and turned to find the group standing quiet behind him, their finely tuned CSI skills on high alert. He knew they all were trying to figure out who he was talking to. "Have a nice weekend, everyone." He quickly exited the bar before they could follow and ask questions. He smiled as he turned the key, revving the Hummer to life. He had a family to go home to.

Inside the bar, the entire conversation had taken a new turn. Instead of Tom's love life, everyone was now speculating who the new person in Horatio's life could be.

Tom was the first to speak up. "I didn't know he was seeing anyone. With the extra hours he works, it doesn't leave much time for a love life."

"Yeah, and what's up with coming 'home' to eat with you." Natalia made little air quotes.

"Sounds like he's got somebody waitin' at home for him, you know anything about that Delko?"

"Why would I know, you know how private H is."

"You're his brother in law!"

"I'll talk to him. In the meantime..." He downed the rest of his beer. "I'm gonna give Calleigh a call and see if she's up for a visit. I'm dyin' to meet those kids."

"Oh, they are so precious, Eric. I met them when I was trying to help Randy keep custody of them."

"Yeah, and see what that got ya, Nat."

"I know, right? Now they have a great mom. You really think you should go over on her first night with the kids? She's too nice to tell you no."

"That's what I'm counting on." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Calleigh's number.

Calleigh picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. Eric. "Hey"

"Hey, Cal, have you and the kids eaten yet?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and exhaled softly. "No, but I've ordered pizza."

"How about I pick up some dessert and come over and hang out for awhile."

"It's really not a good night, Eric. It's our first night together and I really want some time to bond with them alone."

"Ok, I'll call you over the weekend and we can get together and do something with the kids."

The front door opened and Horatio stepped inside. The children immediately got up and ran to his waiting arms. Calleigh covered up the phone to muffle the screams. "Daddy!"

"Eric, the pizza is here, I have to go." She pushed the button on her phone before Horatio could say a word.

"I was supposed to pick up the pizza?"

Calleigh giggled. "No, it'll be here any minute. Eric wanted to come over, when I told him not tonight, he said he'd call over the weekend. You're gonna have to tell him. The secret's gonna be out the first time someone drives by and sees the Hummer out front. I don't care, but they should hear it from us."

"I agree, Sweetheart. You're right as usual." He was saved by the doorbell announcing the arrival of dinner. The children quickly picked up their toys while their parents set the table. Dinner was noisy and fun. Horatio and Calleigh couldn't remember having this much fun at a meal. It reminded Calleigh of meals back in Louisiana with all her nieces and nephews around.

After dinner the children changed into their pajamas and the family snuggled on the sofa to watch a movie. By the time it was over, Patty was sleeping and Austin's eyes were fluttering. "We'd better get these two to bed. You just sit there, and I'll come back for Austin." He stood with Patty in his arms and carried her to her bed, then returned for her brother, who was now sound asleep.

"I guess we kept them up too late." Calleigh rose from the sofa and padded into Patty's room to make sure she was covered and had her doll, and then followed Horatio into Austin's room to tuck her son in. As they headed back up the hall into the living room, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be at this hour?"

It's only nine, Sweetheart." He looked out the peephole and shook his head. "It's Eric."

"What? I told him he couldn't come by tonight."

"You also told him you wanted to be alone with the kids, and my Hummer is out front."

"We shouldn't have to hide." She sighed deeply. "Go ahead, let him in...but if he wakes our children up, I'm going to shoot him!" She flopped on the sofa, crossed her legs, and then folded her arms across her chest.

Horato opened the door slowly. "Eric."

"What are you doin' here. You've got somebody at your house."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all heard you. It was obvious you were talking to a woman, and you said you'd be home for dinner."

"Well, what the hell do I look like, Eric?" Calleigh was standing now, hands on her hips. I told you I didn't want to see you tonight.

"You said you wanted to be alone, but you let him come over!"

"Quiet! If you wake the children up you are going to be so sorry!

"Calleigh, Sweetheart, let's sit down. Eric, have a seat."

"Sweetheart?"

"Shut up, Eric. Look, I know you didn't mean to, but when you went to social service to tell them I wasn't gonna be alone with the kids, they took it to mean we were getting married. They ran a background check. Did you know that DCFS can open sealed police records? I almost lost the kids today."

"Well, you got them, everything turned out alright."

"That's because Horatio took care of it. He thought all we'd have to do is make it look like we were getting married in Louisiana. The caseworker took one look at the date on the marriage license and called our bluff."

"Called your bluff? What are you talking about?"

Calleigh looked at Horatio, biting her lower lip, and nodded at him. "Eric, you know how much I love Marisol. Before you came to work at MDPD I was engaged to a beautiful woman. The wedding never took place, but our love for each other has lasted all these years. It developed into a very strong friendship, she even became good friends with Mari. I promised Mari that I'd try to be happy and find my way back to her. Today I did just that. When Calleigh called me and told me she might lose the children and why, I did what I always do...I hurried to her side. We thought the license was going to be enough, but we were told they thought we were lying, based on what you said to them, so we went to city hall and got married this afternoon."

"That's why you left us all at the bar? To get married?"

"No, there wasn't time to get everyone together at the chambers. Calleigh brought the children home and I went to visit with all of you. Calleigh and I were already married."

"I can't believe you two. Calleigh, you know how I feel about you...and Horatio, you're supposed to be my family!"

"Keep your voice down. Eric, we were never like that. You have to know that. I'm sorry, but I've always loved Horatio.

"Even when we were together?"

"Eric, we were not together, not like you wanted."

"You loved him when he was married to my sister?"

"If I had married him years ago, he never would have been with Marisol. Yes, I loved him then, loved him enough to want him to be happy with her. I even tried to hate her. Instead she became one of my best friends. I miss her every single day!" She angrily batted a tear that was snaking down her cheek. Horatio stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Eric, Marisol knew of our past, and she knew that's exactly what it was...past. She knew that we were able to remain friends without letting the past get in the way. Now...now it's time for us to come back together, with our family."

"Eric, please, just go home and think about all of this. It's been a rough day and I'd like to crawl into the tub and then into bed."

He shot an angry look at both of then. "This isn't over."

Horatio released his wife and took several steps forward. "Yes, Eric...yes it is. Now go home and go to bed. You're on duty at the lab tomorrow."

Eric rose quickly and hurried to the door, slamming it as he left. Horatio turned and took Calleigh in his arms. "You said a bath?"

"Absolutely."

"How about you go run the bath and I'll make you a cup of tea to help you relax?"

"You read my mind." He kissed her softly and watched as she disappeared down the hall and into the master bedroom. He looked around the kitchen and found her chamomile tea and honey dust. When the tea was ready, he walked quietly down the hall, and tapped on the bathroom door. "It's open."

He set the tea cup on the side of the tub and ran his hand over her head. "Mind if I shower while you are in the tub?"

"This is your home, too, Horatio, you don't need to ask for anything." She picked up the tea and took a sip. "Mmmm. You found the honey dust."

"I did." He stepped behind the tub and removed his clothes, and then stepped in the shower, letting the steam fill the room. "Is the steam bothering you?"

"No, it feels good, actually." She released the plug and let the water start flowing down the drain before getting out of the tub. She wrapped a large bath sheet around her, grabbed her tea and headed into the bedroom. She dried quickly, applied her lotion, and then pulled on her nightshirt and climbed into bed to sip her tea.

Horatio emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Calleigh's breath caught, she'd forgotten what an amazing looking man he was. "I need to get my bag from the Hummer, hopefully your neighbors are sleeping." Calleigh giggled. "Unless you want to go outside."

"I think I'd better. I just need some pants." She pulled on her jeans and hurried outside to retrieve his gym bag, stripped off her jeans and climbed back into bed.

"I'm going to go make sure the house is secure." He went from door to door and to all the windows, once convinced everything was locked, he made his way to the bedroom and climbed into bed. Calleigh turned off her light and snuggled next to her husband, still not sure how to react. He held her chin and lifted it up and kissed her gently. "Calleigh..." He kissed her again, deeper this time, and this time she responded with all the pent up love she'd felt for him all these years.

"Mommie?" Patty was at the foot of the bed.

Calleigh sighed. "What's the matter, Baby?"

"I had a bad dream." She started to climb into the bed. "I want to sleep with you and Daddy."

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Not much of a wedding night, but there would be other nights. Nights that didn't involve nightmares. Horatio placed one last kiss on his bride's lips, and then kissed his daughter's forehead. For better or worse, this was now his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: MIAMI SEASON 11**

**EPISODE 3**

Calleigh awoke to an empty bed and the muffled sounds of giggling coming from the living room. She slipped on her robe and tiptoed down the hallway to locate the sweet sound. There, sitting in the middle of the room was her new husband, and their adorably sweet children, dressed and ready for the day. She leaned against the wall and took it all in. What a difference a day made. Yesterday she got up, went to work, single and childless, with the thought she might not be picked to adopt these angels. Today her world had totally changed. She had two beautiful children, and had finally married the love of her life after all these years. As she smiled and sighed, Horatio looked up. "Look who's up, kids."

The children squealed with delight, their lego blocks forgotten and rushed into their mother's waiting arms. "We didn't wake you up, did we? Daddy said not to." Austin frowned.

"No, my sweet boy, it was past time for me to get up, and hearing y'all laughing out here was wonderful."

"Good, 'cause Daddy said he'd make pancakes if we were good!" Patty walked over to Horatio and reached for him to pick her up. As he scooped her into his arms, she asked, "Were we good, Daddy?"

"You sure were. You two are always good. So, who wants to help me with breakfast."

Calleigh moved toward the kitchen. "I'll do it, Handsome."

"No, you just relax and let us do it."

"Horatio."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. "We'll be fine, won't we kids?" The children smiled and nodded.

"If you're sure, I may go in and get ready. I'm the only one not dressed. Have you thought what y'all want to do today?"

"Well, Sweetheart, I thought maybe we'd go house hunting, maybe a place with a larger yard and a private pool."

"And you want to take the kids?"

"I just thought they'd want to be part of the decision making."

"Right as usual. Ok, you three make breakfast, and I'll go get ready." She retreated into the bedroom, and when she was done, the aroma wafting down the hall had her ravenous. They had prepared blueberry pancakes, sausage, biscuits with sausage gravy and sliced cantaloupe with strawberries. "Somebody went to the store." She smiled as she took her seat.

"Daddy said you liked this kind of breakfast, Mommie, we wanted to surprise you." Patty grinned as she placed a bowl of fruit next to her mother.

"Makes me feel like I'm in my mama's kitchen in Louisiana. That's something else we'll need to talk about. My dad gets wind of this..." She motioned to all of them..."and you know what's gonna happen. "We're gonna have to go to the farm and have a second ceremony with the family."

"That's a good idea. The kids can meet their grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, ride some ponies, milk the cows."

Austin's eyes went wide. "A real farm? With pigs and cows and goats and chickens?"

"She said ponies, too." Patty interrupted.

"Yep, all those animals", she glanced at Horatio, who was now nodding his head. "So, I guess we are going to Louisiana to meet your new family, kids. You have a bunch of cousins to play with, all different ages. I guess I'd better call Mama, she has no clue I was going to adopt the kids, and I think shock will be the word when I tell her that we are married after all these years."

"Did you say 'shock' or 'shot'?"

"Oh, stop, she'll be happy to see you. Every time I started dating anyone she always asked me, "What about Horatio?"

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and call her, and the kids and I will take care of the dishes."

"Ok, thanks for cooking breakfast, it WAS all my favorite things."

"I remember, we'll get everything back, Calleigh."

"I know." She kissed him softly before leaving the room to call her mother. She shook her head as she flopped down on the mattress. How in the hell was she going to explain all this. Her parents were going to kill her. Thirty minutes later the painful call was over. At least her mother didn't call her names, or tell her that she was disappointed in her, like she usually did. Calleigh figured the prospect of two new grandchildren softened her a bit. She padded to the bathroom and splashed some cool water on her face, and then patted it dry with a towel. She headed back into the bedroom and picked out a cool sundress for the day. The "open houses" usually weren't kept as cool as normal homes, to keep the energy costs down. After dabbing on a bit of makeup, she checked herself in the mirror and decided that this was acceptable, more than for work, less than for clubbing. She smiled. Clubbing was now a thing of the past. She was a parent now, a married parent. Maybe once the kids were acclimated to their new family they could get a sitter and she and Horatio could go out once in a while. She smiled again. They had a whole workplace full of sitters. Who needed a young girl sitting when they could have armed guards. She giggled to herself as Horatio came in to check on her.

"Ok, what's funny?"

"I was thinking about babysitters in case we wanted to go out, how we didn't know any teenagers." She giggled again. "And then I thought about the babysitters we DO have. A lab full of armed guards."

"That we have, Sweetheart, that we have." He pulled her hair back and kissed her ear. "Ready to go?"

"Let's do this. I'm glad we're taking the kids. It'll help them bond with us better, knowing they we respect decisions they make."

"I have in mind what I want. I'd love a five bedroom."

"Five?"

"Mmmhmm...for a couple of reasons. Workout room/guest room/office...and in case we want to add on to our family."

Horatio wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and let them move over her abdomen. He kissed her neck gently. "That...that is a wonderful idea, Calleigh, but not until you sure you're ready."

"It's been twelve years, Horatio. If I'm not ready now I never will be, and we aren't getting any younger." She turned in his arms. "If you're ready, I am. Let's talk more later. Right now I'm dying to take our kids house hunting." She slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, remembering how comfortable and safe she always felt here.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. "Ready to go?" She nodded softly, keeping her face against his chest. "We need a bit of 'us' time. Maybe after the kids go to bed tonight."

She knew he was't pushing her, she knew that, but deep down she knew that he wanted her. She knew that look in his eyes and could feel it in his touch. She also knew that she wanted him. They had put the past behind them a long time ago, forgiven each other for the hurtful words they said to each other, but even with the forgiveness, they weren't able to find their way back to each other. "I'd like that, Horatio. I miss this." She pressed a kiss to his chest and pulled back to look into his eyes. "Let's go take our kids on our first family outing."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I couldn't have said it better."

After three grueling hours of house hunting with two children, the kids were complaining that they were hungry. Calleigh turned around and smiled at her angels. "What sounds good, kids?"

"Mr. Zany's!" Austin cried out.

"Yeah, Mr. Zany's"

"NO!" Horatio and Calleigh answered in unison. Calleigh turned more in her seat. "I'm sorry, kids, you're not in trouble. It's just that something very bad happened in there a few years back, and there is always a chance it could happen again in a place like that with a playground."

Calleigh looked over at Horatio and took a deep breath. "But, you are policemen, and no one will mess with us."

"Austin, things happen so quickly. The little girl's mom just turned her back for a second, and a very bad man took her away."

"Did he hurt her?"

"Yes, he did, Honey. Let's see what else we can find to eat. How about the hot dog stand by the beach? We can get ice cream afterwards."

"YAY!"

Calleigh glanced at her husband and breathed a sigh of relief. Not only had she been able to change the subject, she was able to find a perfect spot for lunch. The kids could play and run off some steam, they still had four more houses to see before heading home, although Calleigh thought she'd already found the one she wanted. It was right on the beach, with a high security fence, pool and hot tub, and five full bedroom with four bathrooms. It was perfect.

After viewing the remaining homes, the vote was unanimous. They drove back to Calleigh's favorite house and put in an offer, and then crossed their fingers. One the way home they stopped at Pollo Tropical, and since the kids were falling asleep, they decided on a to go order. They took the kids to their rooms for a short nap, and put dinner in the oven to stay warm.

Horatio found Calleigh in the hallway, looking back and forth between her children's rooms. "They asleep?" Calleigh just nodded, and then shivered as he ran his fingers down her arms. "Does Mommie need a little nap?"

She leaned back against him and took a deep breath. "I'm scared."

"It's just me, Sweetheart, you know I'd never hurt you, don't you?" She nodded and moved to Austin's bedroom door and pulled it closed, and then motioned to him to close Patty's. Horatio took his new wife gently by the hand and led her to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. "Are you ready?" She nodded and moved her hands to his chest.

"Mmmm, you've been working out. I don't remember all this muscle."

"That's how I compete with all the young pups." He began to work the buttons on her blouse, applying gentle kisses on her throat, trailing them down her chest as he opened each button.

She followed his lead, moving button by button until she reached his waistband, and then pulled the shirt out and down his shoulders. She shoved it down his arms, tossing it aside. Her hands moved to his chest, fingers dancing over each muscle. When did he have time to do this? Before she knew it she was in her bra, and his hands were moving behind her to unfasten the clasp. "Horatio."

"Easy, Calleigh, we can stop any time." She looked into his eyes and shook her head. This was her husband. It didn't matter that it was forced, they were married, and he had always been her best friend.

She reached down and unbuckled his belt, and then unsnapped his trousers. As she pushed them down his legs, she found out just how much he wanted her. Her bra was gone, and his hands were on her breasts. Why was she still in her pants, she wanted them gone. She reached for the snap, but he stilled her hands, taking over the task. He unbuttoned the pants, and moved the zipper down as he lowered her to the bed. Once he had her on her back, he finished removing the pants, leaving her in a lacy pink thong. "God, Calleigh." He moved next to her, leaning up on one elbow. Running one finger between her breasts, he took one pink nub into his mouth, sucking gently until it formed a hard pebble, and then gave the other one the same treatment. He looked up at her face, and her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open. He took that opportunity to move further up her body and capture her mouth with a gentle kiss. Her eyes snapped open, and she snaked her arms around his neck. As the kiss deepened, he moved over the top of her, encouraged when her legs fell open on their own accord.

She arched her back, pushing her lower body into his, trying to give him a silent message of how much she wanted him, "Horatio." Her voice was a whisper.

"Yes, Love?" His voice wasn't much louder.

"I need you." She reached down to stroke him gently.

"Soon, Calleigh, soon." He began applying wet kisses down her body, stopping to run his tongue around her naval. Soon the thong was history. He hoped it wasn't expensive, because it was trash now. He ran his fingers all over her body, making her tingle and beg. Before she knew it, they were making love, and it was like the twelve years had fallen away, like they'd never left each other. When they were done, he held her close. "I promise it'll be better next time."

"I thought it was pretty good this time."

He chuckled. "You know what I mean. We had to be very quiet so we didn't wake the kids."

"Well, Handsome, I know where you can make it up to me. One of the biggest fantasies I had as a teenager was to make out in the barn. Come on, what do ya say, husband? Want to live out one of my fantasies?"

"And what all does this fantasy entail?"

"Oh, the usual barn tools. Horse blanket, riding crop..."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Caine, that's where we stop. Forget the riding crop."

She gave him a wicked grin. "Black leather chaps, oh, and we'll have our handcuffs."

"You're not kidding."

"Nope." Her head popped up. "Shoot, one of the kids is up." She grabbed her robe and pulled it on as Austin knocked on the door.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Just a minute, Sweetheart, we were napping, too."

Horatio kissed her neck from behind. "You know they're going to catch on to that pretty soon.

"Yeah, I know. But this afternoon was amazing, Horatio. Why don't you go get the up and get dinner out of the oven while I get dressed?"

"Good idea. Then maybe another movie night." He gave her a kiss as he moved to the door.

"Perfect. I'll be out in just a few minutes."

The children were waiting in the hall for him as he headed for the kitchen. He had them set the table while he pulled the food out of the oven. He smiled as Calleigh came out of the bedroom in sweats and a t shirt. "Ready for dinner?"

"Absolutely. I, uh, really worked up an appetite today." She grinned at Horatio, who shot her a frown, and then a wink. The family had just sat down to eat when Horatio's phone rang. "Didn't you tell them you'd be off for the weekend?"

"Yes, thank you very much, we'll be there tomorrow." Horatio snapped his phone shut and returned to his meal.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Horatio Caine. Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Daddy, you said we'll be there tomorrow." Patty was grinning at Horatio.

"Oh, that. We...we have to go to the Realtor and sign some papers."

"Some papers? Oh, my gosh, Horatio! We got the house? So fast?"

"Apparently the deciding points were that we worked at CSI, and our adorable well behaved children."

"We have to go to Louisiana in two days!"

"No worries. We'll just hire movers, and the house will be ready when we get back. It's just a good thing you wanted a house that the owners had left vacant and needed a super fast escrow."

"Ok, kids, finish your dinner and we'll watch a movie again."

"Or play a game?"

"If you hurry we might have time to do both, but after you're done eating I want baths and your teeth brushed and in your jammies. That way if you fall asleep out here again we can put you right into bed.

"Yes, Ma'am." It always made Calleigh laugh when Austin said that. He had no clue that Horatio always called her Ma'am as a joking term of respect, She looked at her husband with her eyes brimming with tears. He reached across the table and took her hand and nodded. All of a sudden she couldn't wait to get to her parents' farm.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON 11**

**Episode 4**

"Austin, Patty, we're here, kids." Calleigh had turned in her seat to wake their children. It had been a long drive from Miami, and with their parents sharing the driving, they just couldn't stay awake.

"Are we at the farm, Mommie?" Patty tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, and watched a woman exit the house and wave from the porch. "Who's that?"

"That's my mama, Sweetie. She's your grandmother."

Horatio pulled the car to a stop in front of the house, and the kids were flying out of the car and up the steps. "Grandma!" They started flying questions at Marie Duquesne so fast she couldn't keep up.

She leaned down and pulled them into her arms. "Well, hello my darlings!" She stroked their hair and looked at her daughter. "You made good time."

"We didn't stop much, and took turns driving."

Marie eyed Horatio. "It's good to see you again, Son. Glad to see that the two of you have finally come to your senses."

"Mama!" Calleigh glanced down at her children. "After bedtime, all right?"

"All right, but we WILL talk."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Patty looked up her grandmother. "Is Mommie in trouble?"

"No, Angel, not in trouble. Sometimes mommies just have a hard time accepting that their children have grown up." She looked up at Calleigh again. "I have some gumbo on the stove, come on in and eat."

Calleigh grinned and pulled Horatio by the hand. "You don't have to tell ME twice!"

"What's gumbo?"

"It's like a big stew, and you serve it over rice, and my mama makes the best in the entire state of Louisiana!" As the stepped into the house, the heavenly smell from the kitchen tickled her nose. "Oh, YES, I'm definitely home!"

"I thought Miami was our home." Austin looked worried.

"It is, Son. This is the house your mother grew up in, so she always feels like it's home when she gets here. Don't worry, we'll be going back to Miami."

"But not before we see all the aminals, right, Daddy?"

Horatio chuckled. "Animals, Patty. Yes, and if I know this family, everyone will be up before daybreak working."

Marie started bringing the bowls filled with warm gumbo to the table. "That's right. Patty is old enough to collect eggs, and we'll show Austin how to milk the cows and feed the horses."

Austin sniffed his dinner and pushed it around a bit. "What's in this?"

Calleigh looked into her bowl and grinned. "My favorite, thanks, Mama. It's shrimp, crawfish and crabmeat."

"Why do you always make it with chicken and sausage at home, then?" Horatio took a huge bite and closed his eyes, savoring the flavors.

"Because it takes longer to make the roux for the seafood than the chicken, and my little girl knows not to buy the store bought kind."

"Nope, my mama would call my daddy, who lives in Miami, and he'd be right over to, um..." She looked at her children thoughtfully. "Put me in a time out." Her mother grinned. Her little girl had all the signs of a good mother already. She hadn't learned that from her.

Austin looked up from his empty bowl. "Is there more?"

"There is, but I made a special dessert for you, one of your mother's favorites."

"Peach cobbler with the fruit from the yard?"

"And home made ice cream."

Calleigh eyes filled with tears. She couldn't get over the change in her mother, she just hoped it wasn't a show for Horatio. "Thanks, Mama."

"We've never had peach cobbler."

"Well, you will, your mama loves it, and loves to make it. I'm sure you'll be having some once you get home."

"Absolutely. I make it for the lab a couple times a month, but Horatio usually gobbles most of it up. I've started making two...one for the lab, and one for him."

Austin took a bite and his eyes lit up. "Take a bite, Patty, this is really, really good!" Patty took a small bite, and then proceeded to wolf down the entire bowl.

Calleigh shook her head. "Ok, you two. Story time and then bed."

"When do we meet everybody?"

"Tomorrow. Early in the morning, which is why y'all are going to bed right after story time."

"No movie?"

"No movie, now stop stalling or there will be no story time either."

"Yes, Sir."

Forty five minutes later the children were sound asleep. "Horatio, I know I promised you the barn, but could we do that tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd say that, I'm definitely ready for sleep. Which room is ours?"

She stopped outside a pink door and turned the knob, allowing him to enter ahead of her. The room was exactly as she left it when she'd graduated from high school and headed off to college. "Pink? Calleigh, this looks like you painted it with Pepto Bismol!"

She closed the door and chewed on her bottom lip. "Sorry, I was the only girl, and the youngest. I had to be a tomboy to keep up with my brothers. Mama tried to make me girly."

"You're not planning on doing that with Patty are you?"

"Absolutely not. She can wear whatever she wants, well, within reason, and as long as it's situation appropriate. I hated wearing frilly dresses to school. I used to stuff jeans and t shirts in my school bag and change at school."

"I've married a rebel."

"You've known that for a long, long time. Now can we get some rest?"

"How about a massage, Mrs. Caine? It might help you sleep."

"What about you?"

"Your breathing will relax me." He closed and locked the door, and then led his wife over to the bed, slowly undressing her, applying light kisses to every new piece of skin he uncovered. Once he was done he laid her on the bed on her stomach and worked his hands over the knots that had formed, kissing each one as it relaxed. He heard her sigh, and her breathing deepen. "Feel better, Sweetheart?"

"Mmm, I don't think I can move."

"Just lie still, I'll get your nightshirt." He turned her over and lifted her gently, slipping the shirt over her head. Once he had her comfortable he pulled the covers over her and removed his own clothes and put on his pajamas. When he slipped into bed next to her, she turned and moved closer to him. He gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back until he was sure she was sleeping, and then let an exhausted sleep overtake him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON 11**

**Episode 5**

Calleigh and Horatio woke up to the sounds of loud voices in the hallway and banging on their door. "Calleigh Marie, you get up and get downstairs. You never could remember to set your alarm clock, be be."

Calleigh threw the covers off and she was immediately out of bed. "Yes, Mama." She looked at her husband wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Come on, Horatio, it's time to eat."

He sat up in bed and took in his surroundings. "Calleigh, it's still dark outside. What time is it?"

"It's four thirty, now come on or she'll be in here next."

"Sweetheart, you're a grown woman, married with children."

"I know, but every time I come here she makes me feel like a child. Speaking of children, we need to get them up and dressed."

"Calleigh, it's four thirty, let them sleep."

"Not in THIS house. Mama makes one huge breakfast, my brother and his family are probably already downstairs getting' ready to eat." She had finished dressing, and went to the closet and pulled out her boots. "Now hurry up, I'll go wake the kids."

"Mom?"

Calleigh just shook her head. Her mother had roused the kids. "Comin' son, is your sister up?"

"Yeah, Grandma got us up, I'm dressed and Patty is almost done."

"Ok, we'll be right out." She looked at her husband, who was scrubbing at the day old beard growth on his face. "After chores, you're still handsome with the scruff." She walked over to him and ran her hand over his face. "Yeah, definitely handsome. Time to go downstairs if you want to eat."

"Since when do you get up and eat?"

"You've been here before, everyone gets up, eats and does the farm chores."

"I thought you had hands for that."

"Can't afford them anymore, even with all the money Daddy and send, and with Ruthie's paycheck, it's just not enough." She sighed deeply. "Look at it this way, with four extra hands we'll get done faster."

She took him by the hand and pulled him to the door just as Calleigh's mother's voice drifted up the stairs. "Do y'all plan on eatin' this morning or should we just start without you? The little ones need to collect some eggs."

She opened the door and yelled down the stairs, "On our way, Mama! Come on, kids, Patty and Caroline need to go and collect some eggs for breakfast." Patty's eyes widened. "You're not afraid of chickens are you, Honey?"

"We're gonna steal their eggs?"

"Well, some of the chickens are for eggs, some for food, and some to make little baby chicks."

"Oh, ok." She smiled and took her brother's hand as they made their way downstairs, where they were met with a huge part of Calleigh's family.

"Kids, this is your uncle John and aunt Ruthie, and your cousins, Caroline, Nellie, and J.J." Bedlam erupted as the cousins all jumped to welcome the newest family members. Their grandmother had filled everyone in, so they were all ready for them.

Caroline took Patty by the hand. "Come on, it's time to go get eggs."

"But it's dark outside."

"It's ok, I'll be with you, and we'll have flashlights so we can see."

"What if somebody's out there?"

Caroline giggled. "There's no one for miles, silly, and even if there was, the dogs would warn us, and then my daddy and your mama and grandma would shoot 'em for trespassing."

Patty smiled. "My mama is a good shot. She has lots and lots of rewards."

Caroline pulled Patty toward the chicken coops. "I think they're called awards."

"I get mixed up sometimes."

"That's ok, so do I." She bent and picked up two baskets. "I'm so glad you're here, I usually have to make two trips. You just reach into the coop and move the chickens out of the way and take the eggs. Be careful not to break 'em when you put 'em into the basket."

Patty opened the first coop and reached in. "Like this?" She pulled on one egg and placed in in her basket. "That's not so hard. I thought the chickens would be mean."

"Nah, you can pet these. Just watch out for the roosters at sunup. We'll have to feed them and they like to jump at the food bucket. I drop it a LOT." She giggled again. "I'm so glad your my cousin. Everyone else is older, and now I have a cousin my own age, we can be like sisters."

"But we live in Miami."

"That's ok, so does Grandpa, and Aunt Calleigh's brothers live here, so does Grandma."

The girls picked up their baskets and carefully made their way back to the house. "We're back, Grandma!"

"How many did you break this time, Te te?"

"None, Patty and were concentrating, and we made it all the way back. I told her we have to be careful of the roosters trying to steal food at sunup."

"Yeah, she said we could be like sisters since we're the same age."

Calleigh smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We're moving into a big new house with plenty of room for cousin who are like sisters to come visit."

The little ones hugged each other and jumped up and down. Austin just rolled his eyes. "Can J.J. Come when she visits?"

"Well, if we're going to have your cousins visit, I don't think any should be left out, do you?" Horatio glanced at Nellie.

"You're right, Dad. Sorry, Nellie, I didn't mean to leave you out."

"That's all right. What about all the other cousins?"

Austin's eyes got bigger. "There's MORE?"

"Sweetie, I have four brothers, they all live close by. You'll meet them all before we leave."

"You sure will, petite, the boys want a shrimp and crawfish boil while you're here. Calleigh Marie, you HAVE boiled for these angels haven't you?"

"Mama, we've had them two whole days. Anyway, the boys can boil better than I can.

"Mommie, what's a boil, and why does Grandma use your middle name. Are you in trouble?"

"No, Sweetie, I'm not in trouble, that's just the way some people in the south talk, and a boil is a great big pot outside filled with vegetables, crawfish and shrimp. We eat it outside on a big table covered with newspaper."

"What's crawfish?"

"It's like a baby lobster."

"Is it good."

"It's very, very good. You had some in your gumbo last night."

"Mmmm, I liked that a LOT."

"Ok, you, hop up in a chair to stay out of the way while Grandma and I finish breakfast."

"What's in that pan?"

"Those are grits, Patty, and yes, they are also very good."

"Ok." The two girls started whispering and giggling, and Calleigh was relieved the inquisition was over. She had a lot to teach these kids.

Once breakfast was done, Horatio and John took the boys out to the barn to feed the animals, while the girls helped clean the kitchen. Before everyone knew it, it was lunch time, and Calleigh and her mother whipped up some po boys for everyone. After lunch they went to the barn to watch Austin learn how to milk the cows. Once he got the hang of it, he did a great job, but he was more interested in riding the horses. His uncle promised him that once all the chores were done he'd get him in the saddle.

The milk jugs were filled and Austin wiped the sweat from his brow. "Is it always this hot, Uncle John?"

"Yeah, pretty much, you're probably just not used to all this hard work. I'll bet your mama spoils you."

"So far she has, not sure is that's gonna last though. Are we done?"

"You ready for that ride?"

"Can Patty come, too?"

"I think your mama and auntie are putting them on the ponies. They're too little for these big horses." John picked out a good horse for Austin, one that was tame enough to respond to a beginner's commands, and then saddled him up. "This one should be perfect for you." He stroked the horse's nose. "I'll get you up as soon as I saddle my horse."

The one John picked was huge, and Austin's eyes went wide. "Wow, that's a big horse!"

John smiled at his nephew as the horse was saddled. "Yeah, he's the biggest here, and I'm the only one who rides him. He doesn't always like to do as he's told." He lifted Austin up into the saddle and gave him some instructions, and then mounted his own horse. "Ok, you ready?" Austin bobbed his head up and down. "Give him a little kick and loosen the reins."

As his horse moved forward, Austin grinned. "This is so cool! Which way do I go?"

"Just follow me." He turned his horse away from the house and they headed out to the pasture. "We're going to go check the cattle."

Austin looked at the front porch as they went by. "Bye, Mom, we're going to check the cattle!" Calleigh waved and smiled as she watched her son disappear down the road. She leaned back as her husband's arms slid around her waist.

"Hard letting go, Mom?"

"It's not that, I think I need a ride, too. When I'm done, I'll take the little ones out."

"Feel like some company?" He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"I'll get mom and Ruthie to look after Patty and we can go. I'll meet you in the barn" She turned in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before heading into the house. A few minutes later she was in her riding clothes and heading for her horse. "Let me give you an easy one to ride, I don't need you getting thrown off." She went to the end of the barn and led a beautiful animal to him. "This is J.J.'s, he won't mind you riding him." She saddled both horses and watched Horatio struggle with the mounting. "Do you need some help, Handsome?" She giggled as he finally made it into the saddle. "Ready?"

He kicked the horse and took of ahead of her. She simply shook her head and gave chase. She knew these horses, and she knew her horse would overtake his and leave him in the dust in a matter of seconds. She blew him a kiss as she passed him, and then stopped at the top of the hill under a large oak tree to wait for him. Once he got there, she hopped off her horse and tied their reins together. "Get down here, Handsome."

He quickly complied, and as he slid down, her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him down into the plush grass. "Sweetheart, do you think this is wise?"

"Probably not, but no one can see us, and the boys are tending the cattle and won't come up here. John knows this is my thinking spot, this is where I always came to write in my diary."

"Now THAT is something I'd love to read. Calleigh Duquesne the teenager."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." She slowly undid his buttons, running her hands over the tight muscles of his chest until her hands reached his belt. She looked up at him with an evil grin and slowly began to undress him.


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI: MIAMI SEASON 11**

**Episode 6**

Horatio leaned back against the oak with his shirt still unbuttoned to the cool morning breeze. Calleigh was nestled in between his legs, holding his arms around her.

"You're right, Sweetheart, this is a relaxing spot." He moved her hair and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Well, I've never used it for this. That was amazing, Horatio."

"Hmm, yes it was. We can't do this in Miami."

"Sure we can. MDPD arrests people all the time for doing just what we did."

"Well, this isn't a public park, this is private land."

She giggled and stood quickly, tucking her shirt into her jeans and buttoning them up. "We'd better get back before Mama sends out the posse." She reached for his hands and helped him up, and then slowly began re buttoning his shirt. "Even though I'd rather see you without it, we don't want to broadcast what we've been doin' up here."

It was Horatio's turn to laugh. "Not with all your brothers coming today."

"Don't forget Daddy, he always comes when the whole family's together."

"Do you really think we'll be able to sneak out tonight?"

"You are NOT getting out of that, you promised me my fantasy, and yes, I've snuck out of this house and driven into town more times than I can remember."

"I married a rebel."

She smacked his arm lightly. "Oh, hush, you knew that a LONG time before you married me!"

He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Just one of the many things I love about you." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose, and then took her hand and led her to the horses.

"Do you need a boost, Handsome?" She rode her horse in circles around him.

He shot her a frown, swung up on the horse and kicked it into motion, leaving Calleigh in the dust.

"Oh, you are SO going to pay for that one." She kicked her horse and rode for all she was worth, passing Horatio about halfway back to the barn. She blew him a kiss as she passed, but never looked back until she dismounted. She stood in the barn door as he arrived, hands on her hips and grinning from ear to ear. "Nice try. There isn't a horse in the Parish that can beat my baby."

"Now she tells me." He mumbled under his breath.

They looked up as John and Austin were returning. As Calleigh eyed her son, her brother threw up his hands, not our fault, we were repairing some fence and he slipped in the mud. Mom's got a washing machine, Cal, don't fuss at the boy. I told him that I'd ask you to let us borrow him this summer so he could work with J.J and me. Make a little money, have some fun with boys his own age.

Calleigh looked at her mud-covered son who was watching his parents with pleading eyes. "What do ya think, Dad?"

"I think it would be wonderful for him, as long as you can part with him."

"Uh, Sis, he said he won't come without his sister, said it wouldn't be fair. I already checked with Mom, she's onboard."

Calleigh looked at Horatio again, who nodded slowly. "All right, we'll give it a try, but if they want to come home early, no questions, understood?"

"It'll be great having an extra set of hands, and when he fell in the mud, he just kept working."

Austin grinned. "So what's next, Uncle John?"

"Well, before you get out of those muddy clothes, you'll need to wash the mud off your horse and saddle, and treat the leather."

"Is it hard?"

"Not at all, just go pull that hose over here and we'll get started." While Austin got the hose, John pulled the saddle and brought a box over for his nephew. Calleigh and Horatio stood and watched as Austin took in all his instructions. He obviously loved his new family.

"Let's go in and let them do this alone, Austin will be fine without us looking over his shoulder."

"He just looks so grown up, Horatio."

"Yes, yes he does." He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and led her to the house.

As soon as they entered the house, her mothers 'mom radar' clicked on. "How was your, uh, ride, kids?" She wore a huge grin.

"It was great, Mama, Horatio's a good rider, almost wore me out." That should fix her. She looked over at her husband who wore a deep shade of red. "We're going upstairs to clean up, what time are the rest of the boys getting here?"

"Not for a couple of hours yet, Petite, you have plenty of time."

"All right, Austin is out with John cleaning the horses, he'll need a bath when he comes in, and his clothes are muddy." She looked around the house. "It's too quiet, where's Patty?"

"Ruthie took the girls over to her place so I could cook in peace and quiet. When everyone gets here, she said she'd let all the kids go swimming, the moms will watch them while the men bbq and boil."

"They're grilling too? Please tell me it's Patrick's ribs."

"You think your brother would let you come here and not get his ribs? You are the reason he's cookin' them, otherwise it'd just be a boil."

"Yum. Have you heard from Daddy?"

"He had just crossed the Mississippi line when he called me, so it shouldn't be long."

"You two gonna behave?"

"You have my word, Calleigh. All the times he's called me he's been sober, doing great in the Public Defender's Office."

"I haven't had to go after him once since he went to work. I'm really proud of him, he's even still goin' to meetings, even when he's not feelin' like a drink."

"We were always better apart." She sighed and looked out the window. "You two better get upstairs and get cleaned up before you have a couple of little ones demanding your attention."

Calleigh grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

Horatio smiled at Calleigh and whispered in her ear, "That's my line."

She giggled as he took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and pulled her in, locking it behind them. He enjoyed their time in the meadow, and was ready for more. He pushed her against the door and captured her lips, while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She tried to unbutton his, but his hands were in the way, so she pulled it from his pants and went for his jeans. Once his hands were out of her way, she worked his buttons quickly and shoved the sleeves down his arms. They quickly finished undressing each other and Calleigh began running her tongue along his collar bone. He loosened his grip on her and she slipped beneath his grasp.

"Last one to the shower has to scrub the other one's back first!" Horatio let get as far as the bathroom door, and then grabbed her around the waist, spinning her behind him. She squealed and giggled, trying to to let her mother hear what was going on.

"Looks like you lose, Mrs. Caine." He reached in and turned on the shower while Calleigh admired his toned back and sexy butt. She moved forward, cupping each cheek with her hands and squeezed gently.

"No, I think I won." She reached around and fondled him, loving the feeling of him growing in her hand.

He turned slowly, pulling her to him, molding their bodies together. He kissed her softly. "Your shower, Ma'am." He took her hand and helped her in, and then handed her the washcloth and the soap.

She licked her lips as she rubbed the soap into the cloth. She couldn't wait to touch every inch of this man. She bathed him slowly, applying soft kisses as she rinsed the soap away. When she was done she handed the soap to him, and he put it on the basket. He leaned into her, taking her breasts into his hands and kissing her as his hands moved over her body. She moaned into his mouth as his hands reached the apex of her thighs. His hand continued down her thigh to her knee, and then lifted it before impaling her with his rigid length. She moaned again, and he silenced her with another kiss.

When they were finished, they were both breathless, leaning on the shower walls for support. "I think I need another cleaning, Sweetheart."

"Give me a minute, I don't think I can move." She was still holding the wall and trying to catch her breath.

"Here, hold still and I'll clean you up." She simply nodded, and Horatio began to soap her body, massaging her as he cleaned. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think so, let me have the soap." She slowly cleaned him off, and then he stepped out, and held a towel for her. "Thank you, Handsome."

He wrapped the towel around her and held her tight. "You're welcome." He kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

She turned in his arms. "I love you, too."

Once dried off and dressed, they headed downstairs where they found the rest of the family arriving. The front yard was full of playing children, and she saw her brother's bbq pit and two boiling pots set up on the side of the house. Now THIS was home. "Mama, where are my kids?"

"Over at John and Ruthie's in the pool. The kids had suits that fit them, now get that look off your face, they're fine. I figured you'd be a while up there, y'all bein' newlyweds and all."

"Mama!" Now it was Calleigh's turn to blush. "Do you need any help in there?"

Marie wiped her hands on her apron. "No, Cher, just pour some tea for you and that handsome man of yours and relax on the porch for a spell. You DO like sweet tea, don't you, Horatio?"

"I do, Calleigh makes it all the time and brings it into the lab."

"And he drinks it all before anyone else gets a chance." She grabbed two glasses and filled them with the strong tea and they headed to the porch. "Over here. I love this swing, Daddy built it when the boys were little, before I was even born. He's had to make some repairs now and then, but third generation Duquesnes are now rocking in it." Horatio sat down first, and she leaned back against him, letting her leg drape over the side and brush the ground, pushing it from time to time to keep it rocking.

They sat there quietly rocking and sipping their tea until two of Calleigh's brothers came around from the back of the house. "Wow, Mama said y'all were happy, but I think that was an understatement. Just look at you, Sis, I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"I don't think I've ever felt like this." She smiled and ran her hand over Horatio's knee.

"Well, how about we steal that man of yours and show him how to do a proper boil so he can wow your city friends?"

"Well, I don't know if he..."

"Actually, I think that's a good idea, Sweetheart. It would be fun to have everyone over for your tea and some boiled seafood. Can we get crawfish in Miami?"

"Not like this, but we can have some flown in. Patrick is a pilot, so we could kill two birds with one stone. He can bring us crawfish and family."

"How about the spices?"

"I'm going to stock up on the spices before we leave, I can use them in other dishes."

"Like gumbo and etoufee?" Marie appeared on the porch with the pitcher and refilled their glasses.

"Yes, Mama, I promise to make those for Horatio and the kids. It'll never taste like yours, though." She stood up to let Horatio join her brothers, and looked at a cloud of dust heading their way. "I'll bet that's Daddy." She smiled as the car pulled into the yard, and then walked over to greet her father.

"Hey, Lambchop." He drew her in for a warm embrace. "The boys haven't started yet, have they?"

"No, they were just grabbing Horatio to teach him how to do it."

"Horatio? This I have got to see." He chuckled as he headed to the porch, taking the offered glass of tea. "Thanks, Marie." He kissed her on the cheek, and then looked around the yard. "Where are all the little ones?"

"Out back in the pool. Ruthie is watching them, and once we get started cooking, Calleigh's going to head back there to help her."

"I guess that's my cue, Handsome. Now pay attention to the boys, they've been doin' this all their lives."

He kissed her softly. "Yes, Ma'am." His eyes sparkled as he watched her walk away, and then turned his attention to the Duquesne men. "All right, gentlemen, where do we start?"

By the time the food was ready, the women had all the children out of the pool and dried off. Austin and Patty hung back while the rest of the kids dug into the pile of food on the table, filling their trays almost to overflowing. "Come on, you two, grab a tray and eat."

"Mama, the food is on newspaper!" Patty wrinkled her nose.

Austin picked up a large crawfish. "They look like baby lobsters."

Calleigh laughed. "Grab a tray and follow me. These are the crawfish, I'll show you how to eat them in a minute. Get some corn and potatoes, and there should be some sausage in there, unless your cousins grabbed it all."

"What's this?"

"That's garlic, honey, you probably don't want to eat that. Now, let's go sit by your daddy and I'll give you your first crawfish lesson."

Calleigh and Horatio patiently showed the children how to remove the head and suck out the tasty juices, and then how to open the tail. After three or four tries, the kids were keeping pace with their cousins. "It's not too spicy, kids?"

They shook their heads and dove back into their trays. "Is there more?" Patty had already gone through all her crawfish, leaving nothing but empty shells on her tray.

"Back on the table, just dump your shells in the trash when you go back."

"Me, too!" Austin was up and following his sister.

"Don't get too full, kids, there's peach cobbler and bread pudding for dessert." Marie smiled at her daughter.

"I should have known that Placide would make bread pudding." She licked her lips. "She makes the best bread pudding...and Mama makes the best cobbler. Y'all are spoiling us."

"You know, if you lived here, Sis..."

She cut him off. "John, we've talked about this. Miami is my home now. Horatio and I have jobs there, we just can't pick up and move back here. What would we do?"

"What do the rest of us do? We farm."

Calleigh closed her eyes to calm herself. Every time she went home to visit this argument started. "Can we please not fight about it this time. This is the kids first visit, and we're all so relaxed. I love coming here to escape the city for a while, but living here full time I'd go nuts, and I KNOW Horatio would, the city is all he knows."

"The kids are taking to it all right."

"And they can come during summer break and spend lots of time playing farm kids."

"Why don't you ask them? Kids, would you like to live on the farm all the time?"

"How far away is the beach?"

"Too far to drive in one day, Son."

"Sorry, Uncle John, but we like living at the beach. We like it here, too, but we don't want to be here all the time. It makes it special to be able to come visit Grandma and everyone."

John laughed. "Yeah, he's your kid, all right. Diplomatic and bright. You really hit the mommy jackpot when you found these two. Ok, I'll drop it, but we'll want them here when they're out of school."

"That won't be a problem, it'll be hard to keep them away." Horatio tousled his son's hair

After the meal was done, the kids ran and played. Horatio pushed them on the same tire swing that Calleigh had played on as a little girl. After the rest of the family had gone for the evening, Marie fixed her household a light dinner, and the Caine kids had trouble keeping their eyes open. Horatio nudged Calleigh and grinned, cutting his eyes to the barn. He knew there was no way the children would wake up if they left the house for a while. After their baths, the kids put on their pajamas and watched a movie, cuddling with their parents and grandparents. Patty started to get sleepy, and crawled into her grandpa's lap and fell asleep.

"I'll take this one upstairs and tuck her in for you, Lambchop. She's just like you were at this age." He kissed his granddaughter on the head and slowly made his way upstairs. Calleigh watched him, shaking her head.

"Now, petite balle, he knows he made mistakes with you kids. That's what grandchildren are for...to make amends. He's probably up there rocking her as we speak."

Horatio's ears perked up. Petite balle? That's one he hadn't heard yet. "Marie, what does petite balle mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Handsome, it's just another nickname I got as a kid."

"I gather that, Sweetheart, but translate it for me."

Her mother smiled as her father came down the stairs. "It means little bullet, Horatio. She was our bullet girl long before she moved to Miami."

"Petite balle. I like that."

"And don't you repeat it. It's taken me over ten years to get everyone to stop calling me bullet girl."

"You'll always be my bullet girl, Sweetheart." He kissed her softly and pointed to Austin, who had fallen asleep. "Time to take this one to bed. Poor kids are exhausted."

"Welcome to my childhood, Horatio. And everyone wonders why I work so hard. I learned it at a young age."

"Not a lot of cows to milk or fences to mend at home, Love. Let me get this guy upstairs. He's getting heavy."

"Well, we're off to bed to kids. It's been a long day and it starts early again tomorrow. The girls gathered plenty of eggs, so everyone can sleep in a bit. Breakfast at five. Good night." As Calleigh watched her parents ascend the stairs, she was sure she saw them holding hands.

She started picking up the glasses and put the movie away, and Horatio startled her in the kitchen. "You won't believe what I just saw."

"Mama and Daddy in the same room?"

"You knew?"

"They are just so stubborn. He won't leave Miami because of his job and because I'm there, and she won't leave the farm because of the boys and the grandkids."

"I thought they fought all the time."

"Only when they were drinkin'. Mama quit when the boys wouldn't let her see the grandkids, and Daddy quit because of me. He comes back here quite a bit, and sends her money every paycheck. I think that's why they are able to stay together. Well, as together as they can get living four states away."

"Let's not be like our parents then. I never want to be that far away from you."

"That's a deal. Speaking of deals, I think someone promised to let me live out my oldest fantasy. Everyone in the house is either sound asleep or busy." She ran her hands down his chest and hooked her fingers in his beltloops. "Come on, Handsome, let's play cheerleader and football captain." She led him quietly to the barn where they grabbed a horse blanket and climbed the ladder to the loft.


	7. Chapter 7

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON 11**

**Episode 7**

A/N: This is the cable episode of the show, this one would never make prime time tv, so it definitely gets an M rating. I've been PG up until now, but I've been texted, emailed and fussed at...so, my wonderful editor...This one is all for you!

Oh, and if you are under 18, you might want to skip this chapter, your parents wouldn't approve.

Calleigh spread the blanket over the soft hay while Horatio began to remove his clothes. When she looked up, he was totally naked, in all his muscled glory. She crawled forward and ran her hands up the back of his legs until she reached his firm backside. By that time his body was telling her just how much he liked what she was doing. It was time to up the ante. She leaned down and gave his rigid length a long lick. His hands moved to her hair and he tried to move her up from the floor. She looked up and grinned, and then moved her hair to one side, took his length in her hand and pumped before taking it in her mouth.

"Calleigh, oh God, stop."

She looked up at him impishly. "You're the one that started without me. I fix a nice blanket, and when I look up..." She ran her tongue around his soft head. "This handsome guy is starin' at me."

He reached down and pulled her up, and slowly began undressing her, kissing and licking as he went. "Since when do you go braless?"

"Since I knew you were just gonna take it off once we got out here."

He worked the buttons on her jeans. "No panties either?"

"Just two more things to get lost out here."

"You sure you haven't been up here with anyone?"

"Just in my dreams, Handsome. Oh, God, that feels so good."

He was licking circles around one of her nipples, and palming the other one. She felt like she was going to explode. He lowered her to the blanket, and continued his southern exploration of her body. When his hand ran down her thigh, her legs involuntarily parted, allowing him access to where she really wanted him. He seemed to sense it, as he moved his hand back up her thigh, cupping her curly blonde mound. He could feel how aroused she was, and he was dying to taste her. He applied kisses to her stomach, moving down to settle in between her legs. Horatio held out his tongue and took one long slow lick in between her folds, and then circled her swollen nub. She almost came off the blanket. He did it again, this time inserting a finger inside her. This time she bucked up into him. He pulled back, and then slowly tortured her with his tongue, adding another finger. She was close, he could tell, so he began to pump his fingers faster until she sprayed him with her sweet nectar.

He removed his fingers and licked them clean, and then used his tongue to clean his beautiful bride. He had to have her now. He moved up her body and kissed her deeply, pillaging her mouth with his tongue. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he buried himself to the hilt inside her warm inviting depths. She bucked hard against him, ordering him to faster and harder, and who was he to deny her. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and began to pound into her as hard as he could. She kept up with the encouragement, he was afraid of hurting her, but she told him not to stop. She came again, hard.

"Turn over, Sweetheart." He pulled her onto her hands and knees and was back inside her in a second. She laid her head on the blanket, giving him deeper access. "Better?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

He gritted his teeth, he was close, but he wanted to feel her spasm around him one more time. He reached around and played with her swollen nub. That's all it took. She began to push herself into him, causing him to pound harder and harder. She spasmed, he shot his seed deep inside her.

"Oh, my God, Handsome...where did all that come from?"

"You wanted a high school boy, I did my best." He eased her legs down so she was lying next to him.

"Well, since I have nothing to compare it to, that makes you better than any high school boy I ever knew." She ran her hand down his chest, and then back up to his neck and drew him down to her. "I love you."

"I love you too, mon petite balle."

"I like the way you say that. I'm gonna kill Mama for teaching you how to say it like that, but as long as it's only us, when we're like this together."

"Naked?"

"Pretty much. Alone. Can you imagine what the lab would do if they found out? I'd be bullet girl all over again." She reached over for her jeans and pulled them on. "We'd better get back. I'd hate for the kids to wake up and not be able to find us."

"Worse yet, come out here looking for us." He grinned.

"Oh, sweet Lord, don't even go there!"

Once they were dressed, Horatio shook out the blanket and folded up, and followed Calleigh down the ladder. He heard a crack, followed by a scream.

"Watch out, one of the lower rungs just broke."

"Which one?"

"Second from the bottom."

He looked down and frowned. She was on her backside rubbing her left ankle. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"The ladder broke, and I missed the bottom rung. I landed on my ankle funny and now it hurts like hell."

"Don't move, I'll be right down."

"I don't think I could move if I tried." Tears were starting to fall. "It's really swelling up."

He tossed the blanket aside and knelt next to her. "Let me see." He ran his hand over the area and she flinched. "Where does it hurt the most?"

She pointed to the bone protruding from the side of her left ankle. "The bone and the tendons all the way back here."

"All right, let me get you inside, and then I'm going to get Ruthie."

"Horatio, she's an OB/GYN."

"I'm sure she remembers back in medical school." He bent over and scooped her up, carrying her across the field, into the house and up to their room. He place pillows under her ankle. "I'll be right back." He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen and came back with a baggie of ice. He found a cloth in the bathroom, wrapped the ice in it, and applied it to her swollen ankle. "Will you be all right for a few minutes?" She nodded and batted away the tears from her cheeks. He kissed her softly and hurried next door to retrieve her sister-in-law.


	8. Chapter 8

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON 11**

**Episode 8**

A/N: Ok, you can open your eyes now, back to PG for now.

"Calleigh, what on earth happened? Did you fall out of bed?" Her sister-in-law came into the room and immediately pulled the ice off her foot. "Oh, Cal, this is gonna need an x-ray."

"Great, just great."

"What happened?"

"Well, I didn't fall out of bed. Tell John he's got a rung missing from the hayloft ladder in the barn." She looked down at the bed and played with her fingers.

"You didn't. Calleigh Marie Duquesne!"

"Caine, Ruthie. My last name is Caine, remember?" The tears began to fall again. I suppose we have to wake up Mama and Daddy so they know to watch the kids. I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"I don't think so. I'm going home to get dressed. Horatio, put something light on her, shorts or something so it doesn't aggravate that foot."

"What's all the ruckus in here? Ruthie, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Mama, Horatio came and got me. Calleigh had a fall in the barn, and from the looks of it she's broken her ankle."

Calleigh fell back on the pillow. That was NOT what she wanted to hear. "I can't have a broken ankle. I have a house full of things to unpack, two children to look after, a husband, a job. I do not have time for a broken ankle!" Horatio pulled her to him and stroked her hair.

"Don't panic, Cal. Let me go home and let John know I'm leaving, throw some clothes on and we'll go on over to the local hospital."

"Is that place still standing? Wasn't it built when Lincoln was in office?"

"Funny, Sis. It's not quite that old, and it does have an x-ray machine. We'll try that first, otherwise it's Bastrop or Shreveport."

"Shreveport? No, no way. If I have to go that far for treatment my brother can fly us to Miami. I am NOT going away from my kids for that long."

"Is she always this cranky, Horatio?"

He continued stroking her hair gently. "No, she isn't, she's just in a lot of pain. I think she's got every right to be cranky."

"Thanks." She looked up at him and sniffed. "Ok, let me get dressed and get out of here. Mama, can you watch the kids for us?"

"Absolutely, cher. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks, Mama, you're the best." Her mother smiled warmly as she left the room. "Great, now the entire family will know that we were up in that hayloft and what we were doin'."

"Right now...right now I'm more worried about that ankle of yours. Let's find you some clothes and I'll carry you downstairs to the car." He went through the drawer and pulled out her bra and matching underwear, and found her sweat shorts and a t shirt. "How's this? You don't need to dress up for the emergency room."

"No, no more looking for a handsome doctor, I have a handsome police officer." She smirked at him.

"Then I suppose I won't be worried when you start flirting like you always do. Will you know any of them?"

"Who, the doctors? The local ones maybe, although I doubt it. Most of them went out of town to school and stayed out. Ruthie stayed because John came back here."

Horatio pulled her shirt over her head. "All set. You ready?"

"I need to brush my hair."

Horatio picked up the brush and began to slowly and carefully brush her hair. "Hmm, look what I found." He pulled a piece of hay from her hair. "Same color as your hair, I almost missed it." He finished brushing and kissed the top of her head. He opened the bedroom door, and lifted her gently, so he wouldn't aggravate her injury, and then carried her downstairs and to the Hummer. "I need to set you down, hold on to me so you don't fall. I'm putting you in the back seat so you can keep your foot elevated."

Just as he got her comfortable, Ruthie showed up with a pillow and an ice pack for her foot. They got Calleigh re adjusted and headed for the local hospital.

Ruthie had called the doctor on call, and he was waiting at the emergency room entrance for them. "This place hasn't changed a bit. Is it still just two rooms?"

"No, they added a bit to it on the other side. They now have the E.R., a waiting room and a couple of exam rooms. They can even do minor surgery in those exam rooms."

"Wow, so now they are into the 20th century!" She wrapped her arms around Horatio's neck as he pulled her out of the Hummer. The doctor had a wheelchair waiting for her, but she just shook her head and buried it into her husband's neck.

"I'll carry her doctor, just lead the way." He followed the doctor into an exam room and carefully sat her on the table.

"All right, young lady, on a scale of one to ten, what's your pain level?"

"Oh, I'd say it's down to about fifteen now."

"How about I give you a pain injection before we do the x-rays, that'll make it easier on you."

"Easier is good, let's go with that."

As he was injecting the medication into her ankle, he looked up and smiled. "Aren't you Mariele Duquesne's little girl?"

"Yeah, I am. This is my husband, Horatio Caine. We brought our kids over to see the family for a few days."

"Where are you livin' now?"

"Miami. Horatio and I are Crime Scene Investigators."

"Well, if this is broken, I doubt you'll be doin' much investigatin'"

"I don't even want to think about that." She laid back and placed her upper arm over her eyes, waiting for the medication to act.

"That should do it, let's get you to the x-ray room and see what we've got."

They wheeled the bed down the hall and into the room, and Horatio helped her onto the cold x-ray table. "Can I stay with her, Doctor?"

"You'll have to come behind this glass, but she'll be able to see you all the time."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll be right over there the whole time, Sweetheart."

She nodded and laid back, shuddering as the table chilled her body. The doctor moved her foot this way and that, and shot about twenty films. When he was done, Horatio joined Calleigh on the table and rubbed her back to warm it up. "All right, we're set. Let's get our patient back to her room and go over these."

Horatio moved her back to the bed and helped the doctor wheel the bed back to the exam room. The doctor scrolled through picture by picture. "Ah, there's your problem. A fracture of the lateral malleolus. Fortunately, it's a non displaced fracture, so you won't need surgery."

"What in the hell is a lateral malleolus?" She was sitting up trying to make sense of the x-rays.

The doctor touched her ankle gently. "It's this bone right here, and if I had an MRI machine, I could probably tell you that you've torn some tendons in that area as well, based on the amount of pain you're having."

She fell back and covered her eyes with her forearm. "Doctor, what's the difference in treatment, the break versus tendon damage?" Horatio rubbed her arm gently.

"She's lucky, the bone didn't move, I'll just put her in a walking boot, and she can follow up with her own doc when you get back to Miami. How do you feel about some pain medication, Calleigh?"

"I can't, I've got kids to..." Horatio cut her off.

"Don't worry about the kids, Sweetheart, there are going to be enough adults around to help out. You can just rest on the porch and drink tea or your mother's amazing lemonade."

"Ah, Mariele's lemonade. Nobody makes it like her." The doctor smiled broadly. "I know she's got a secret ingredient, but she'll take with her to the grave."

"No, she won't. All her kids have the recipe to pass down to our kids. I've made it before. I've tried to take it into work, it doesn't last."

Horatio grinned sheepishly. "Guilty. I think I drink that faster than I do your sweet tea, Love."

Ruthie popped her head in the room. "What's the verdict, Sis?"

"I'll leave the three of you to talk and go get your boot, Calleigh."

"Boot? So you did break it."

"And he says there's probably tendon damage as well."

"Well, Cal, when you mess up, you really mess up. You are gonna be miserable for a few days."

"He's givin' me pain meds. He already gave me a shot."

The doctor re entered the room with a tall black boot and carefully strapped her in, showing Horatio which velcro straps to attach first. "Now, if you are upstairs resting, you can take this off, and you don't have to sleep in it. The rest of the time, leave it on until you've seen an ortho in Miami."

"Thanks, doctor." Ruthie smiled. "We're having a boil tomorrow, a sort of wedding reception for these two. You're welcome to come and bring your wife."

"To a Duquesne boil? We wouldn't miss it."

"Around four-ish."

The doctor handed Calleigh a set of crutches to make walking with the boot easier, and walked out to the Hummer with them. "See you tomorrow, Sunshine."

"Thanks, Doc." Horatio helped her into the back seat and elevated her leg again, and then began the drive back to the farm.

"Sunshine?"

"He always called me that because of my blonde hair and my personality. The boys were always crabby when it was time to go to see a doc, I didn't mind, he's a sweet man."

"Yes, he really is. I like the way he treated you. You WERE pretty crabby, though."

"Did he give you a shot or a prescription?"

"Both, and the shot is really working. Horatio, I think you may have to carry me up the stairs."

"That, my love...that is not a problem. Thank you for going with us, Ruthie."

"I'd do anything for Calleigh. When John and I got together, she was the only one who accepted me right away. I never had a sister of my own, so I have Cal now."

"And I have you. It was rough growin' up with all boys. When John brought you home for dinner that first time, I was ready to plan your wedding right then and there."

Horatio pulled into the yard. "Home sweet home, ladies." Before he could get Calleigh out of the back seat and on her crutches, her parents were on the porch.

"What did the doctor say, Lambchop?"

Calleigh sighed. "I broke my lateral malleolus."

"And that is?"

"The bone that sticks out on the outside of the ankle. He thinks I tore the tendons, too."

"How about I make you some tea to help you relax before you go back upstairs?"

"I'd like that, Mama, thanks."

"Do you want it on the porch?" Calleigh nodded as Horatio helped her up the stairs and into the swing.

She watched her parents go into the house and shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Horatio."

"No worries, Sweetheart, you'll heal, and you'll be able spend more time at home with the children." He moved in behind her so she could rest against his chest. "We could also use this time to work on a new baby."

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Once we get home. I need to talk to about something."

"Why don't you tell me now, we can talk while we drink our tea."

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. Would he ever forgive for this? Her mother set the pot and cups on a table and moved it over to the swing. "Don't bother getting up early in the morning. We'll see to our grandchildren. Calleigh, you need your rest, and Horatio, you need to take care of your beautiful wife."

"Yes, Ma'am." Horatio smiled as she walked away. "Good night, Marie."

She returned his smile with a warm one of her own. "Good night, Son."

Horatio poured two cups of tea and they settled back on the swing. "All right, what's this thing that you're afraid to tell me?"

Her eyes filled with tears again and she stared out into the corn field. "You know I love you more than anything, I've loved you since I met you all those years ago."

"Of course."

"And you know what I thought of Marisol. I wanted to hate her, I really did, but whoever knew her could never hate her."

"I know that, too. The two of you became close friends."

"Did you know that she asked me to surrogate for you?"

"She did what? No, Calleigh, I didn't know that, I'm sorry, I never told her about..."

"Neither did I, Horatio. I didn't want to hurt her."

"But you said 'no', right?"

Silence.

"Right?"

She sighed deeply. "No, Horatio, I told her 'yes'. I still loved you, and I knew that was one thing I could do to show you, was to give you Mari's child."

He held her tighter. "That had to hurt."

"It gets better. Do you remember the day she died? Stupid question, of course you do. Remember how angry you and Eric were because you thought I flaked the investigation to go pick up my dad?"

"But there was more to it, wasn't there? I never asked you at the time."

"The call I got was from Mari. She asked me to get my dad and hurry to the hospital. I didn't ask why, I just dropped everything and went." The tears were streaming down her face now. She sniffed a couple of times before continuing. "Her doctor and the hospital lawyer were in her room. Before her chemo they harvested her eggs, since she was so young."

"They would've destroyed them upon her death."

"Which is why she called me. She asked me to take care of you, she knew you'd need extra care. She said she hoped we'd find our way back to each other, and she signed over her eggs to me, with the provision that only you would fertilize them, and only I would carry them."

"Oh, Sweetheart, you've been carrying this for five years?"

"It was never the right time. Now that we're married, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"You're thinking about having Marisol's child?"

"Twins. Harvest my eggs, and fertilize one of each. If I'm gonna have to have two babies, one of mine and one of hers, why not do it at the same time?"

"Calleigh, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I promised her. I made a promise to my friend, Horatio. Now the ball's in your court. The decision is entirely yours, but I'm more than happy to give you her child."

He kissed the back of her head. "I love you. Ready for bed?"

"More than ready. Take me to bed, Handsome."

He sat the crutches aside, scooped her up and ascended the stairs, not stopping until he reached the bed. He undressed her carefully, so he didn't jar her injured ankle, took off his own clothes and crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close against his body. "God, I love you, Mrs. Caine."

"And I love you, Mr. Caine."

He held her tight until he felt her breathing become deep and regular. He couldn't sleep. All he could think of was this amazing woman who kept putting other's needs above her own. She encouraged him to become involved with Marisol in the first place, promised Marisol to surrogate for them, and now even with Marisol gone, wants to give him his late wife's child. If at all possible, he was now even deeper in love with his precious Calleigh.


	9. Chapter 9

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN **

**Episode Nine**

A/N: I know I said these episodes would be "aired" each Sunday, but for some reason my muse got a jump start and started cranking them out. Instead of waiting, I thought I'd treat y'all to a little more. That being said, Episode Ten might be a bit delayed for this Sunday. We are having a huge fireworks blowout and block party for July 4th, and I need to get some shopping done for supplies early. Thanks for all your kind reviews and for your follows. It means the world to me!

Cal

Calleigh woke the next morning to sun streaming through her windows, her ankle throbbing, and her husband nowhere to be found. She scanned her room for her crutches, and then remembered that they'd left them on the porch after their emotional discussion about Marisol. She sighed heavily and pulled herself up to a sitting position when Horatio came through the bedroom door with a tray of breakfast. "Good morning, Love. I'd hoped to back up here before you woke up. I was downstairs getting your breakfast and medication. That shot must have worn off by now."

"Actually, I just woke up, and yes, the shot is no longer working, my ankle is throbbing."

Horatio set the tray on the nightstand and pulled a pill bottle from his pocket. "Ruthie went to the pharmacy earlier so you could have these when you woke." He handed her a pill and her juice glass. "She also said that the boot might help even while you're in bed, would you like to try that? She said some support would be good."

"Can we put it on after I eat?

"Absolutely. I hope you're hungry, I brought everything that your mama made."

"All my favorite things. I guess she's not too mad that we broke her barn and kept her up half the night."

"She didn't seem to be. She kept asking me if you slept all right and to make sure I kept an eye on you today because you tend to like to defy doctors' orders."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. It was ONE time and I was twelve!"

"She told me all about it. I guess you won't try any barrel racing today, right?"

"Heavens, no!"

"That's my girl. Now, you start eating before it gets cold. Then we'll get you dressed and I'll go get two young people that are dying to see you."

"Thank you, Handsome."

"You're welcome, Cher." She rewarded him with a huge smile. She'd make him a Louisiana boy if it killed her.

Just as she finished her breakfast, her bedroom door burst open and the two joys in her life came running in, "Mommie!"

"Don't bounce on the bed, kids, watch your mother's foot." He moved the tray from her lap so Patty could crawl into bed with her.

"What happened Mommie?" Patty snuggled as close as she could.

"I turned my foot the wrong way and I fell and broke a tiny little bone in my ankle."

"Which one?"

Horatio stepped forward and grabbed his daughter's left ankle and tickled it. "This bone right here. It's called a Malleolus."

"That's a funny name." Austin was frowning. "If you broke it, why didn't they give you a cast?"

"They did, Son, she just doesn't have to wear it in bed." He picked it up and began to strap her leg into the boot.

"It looks like your black Ugg boots, Mommie."

"It sure does, sweetie." Calleigh kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Dad and Uncle John said that if it was OK with you, I could help with the boil. Can I please? J.J is helping and we're the same age."

She looked at her husband, who nodded gently. "I suppose so, I used to help when I was your age. You be very careful, those pots are very, very hot. You listen to your dad and uncle all the time and do exactly what you're told. I know you're the same age as your cousin, but he's done this before. I promise we'll have some boils when we get back home, and you and Daddy can practice, all right?"

He hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mom. I knew you wouldn't think I was a baby."

She hugged him tighter. "No, my sweet boy, I would never think that you are a baby."

He smiled at both his parents. "I love you, Mom and Dad. Thanks so much for adopting us, and for loving us so much."

"No, Son, we should be thanking you for allowing us to adopt you both. You've made your mother and me very happy."

Patty looked up at her mother. "Are you and Daddy gonna make a baby so I don't have to be the youngest?"

"Well, sweetie, we have been discussing it, so...we'll see."

"I think it would be great. I'm old enough to help out, and Patty is young enough to be able to play with him."

"Him?"

"All right, him or her, but I'd kind of like a little brother. I'd make a good big brother."

"He's right, he's the best big brother in the world. He always takes care of me."

"Let's talk about it when we get home. It's time to go downstairs and boil some crawfish."

"So we can see how Grandma gets the meat for her gumbo and etfay."

"Etoufee, sweetie."

"Etoufee. There sure are a lot of funny words here."

"Yeah, why does Grandma call you Cher? Do you like her or something?"

"No." She giggled. "Cher means 'love' in french. At one time this whole state was part of France."

"Until the Louisiana Purchase."

"That's right. Almost the whole state was included, except for a little piece down by New Orleans that was part of Florida. To this day they call those parishes the Florida Parishes."

"Cool."

"All right, let's save the history lesson for later, let's get your mom downstairs."

"Did you bring my crutches in?"

"Still on the porch. I suppose I'll have to carry you again." He kissed the top of her head.

"Do you like to carry Mommie?"

"Why do you ask that, Patty?"

"Because you do it a lot."

"Yes, I do love to carry your mom." Calleigh smiled and laid her head against his chest. As they descended the stairs, she could hear all the noise of her huge family in the yard. All four of her brothers were here with their wives and kids. She'd felt out of place before, but now with her husband and children, she finally felt like she belonged at these gatherings.

Horatio placed her gently on the swing and put a pillow behind her back, and then lifted her leg to elevate her ankle. Calleigh looked around the yard and saw more than just family. There were old friends and neighbors that she hadn't seen since before her academy days. Her parents had gone all out for this reception. She wasn't sure if it was because it was Horatio she'd married, or the two new grandchildren she'd brought into the fold. Either way, it made her happy to be home for the first time in a long time. She smiled as she found her parents, side by side, her father's arm around his wife's waist. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.


	10. Chapter 10

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN**

**Episode Ten**

A/N: Most of this episode is a happy pg. The end snuck up on me and it went M for a bit. If you're young or offended, don't watch them take a shower.

"How's that ankle feelin', Sis?" Calleigh's oldest brother handed her a glass of lemonade and pulled up a chair.

"It still hurts, but not enough to keep me from this party. From the looks of things, y'all went to an awful lot of trouble."

"For you? Never any trouble, baby sis. We'd been itchin' for a boil, and when Mama called and said you'd gotten married in Miami and adopted two little ones, it just seemed like the perfect time. Look at 'em, you'd never know they didn't grow up out here."

"They are pretty special angels. They actually picked us. Their father was a criminal, and we had the kids at the station waiting for child services. Austin asked me to take them home that day. You know their father actually shot Horatio? Then he pushed one of my best friends off a pier in the trunk of a car. He blamed her for losing his kids."

"Sounds like somebody who can't be responsible for his own actions."

"No, he's not. He won't be getting out of jail at all now. Two counts of attempted murder on police officers...just one count is life without parole. He got two consecutive sentences."

"Do the kids know?" He looked at them playing in the yard with their new cousins.

"They do. Their pretty smart, and Child Services had the television, so they saw the news. Austin actually helped us capture him. He lured him to a park so we could catch him before he hurt anyone else, or got killed." She took a long drink of her lemonade. "I don't know how Mama makes hers better than mine, I use the same recipe. You should've seen the kids when they realized they were getting Horatio as a new father. They were so thrilled. It's been strange for us, we've been apart for so long."

"But you saw him every day."

"I did, and it seemed like every day we grew farther apart. But the day I almost lost the kids, I called him and he was right there. Just like always."

He got up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think I'll go toss the ball around with the boys for awhile. Can I get you anything else before I go?"

"I'm fine, thanks for the lemonade." She smiled as she watched him begin to play with the kids. Horatio looked up at her and smiled and winked as he began to play with the children. Soon all the men and children were in the middle of a spirited game of touch football. It reminded Calleigh so much of her childhood, when her aunts and uncles would come over for a boil, and she was right out there with the boys getting dirty. Her mother always said one day she was going to have children just like her, and she'd be the one having to clean up her sweet daughter. She smiled as her daughter tackled her brother, dust flying everywhere.

"Remember what I told you, Calleigh?"

"Oh, Mama, you startled me. Yes, I was just remembering. You said that someday I'd have kids just like me to run after. Patty hasn't even been my child for a week and look at her, she's so much like I was at that age."

"Children become what they are taught. You're lucky these two were away from that awful man for most of their little lives."

"Horatio told you?"

"While he was getting your breakfast this morning. I'm so proud of you, Cher. It takes a special person to raise someone else's children."

"Mama, you had half the town here at one time or another, you took care of all of our friends. That's where I learned it."

Her mother smiled. "More lemonade?"

"Yes, please. Are you ever gonna tell me exactly what you put in this?"

"I will before you leave. You need to take care of that man and those adorable grandchildren of mine."

Calleigh looked at the playing field just in time to see Horatio tackled. "They're supposed to be playing touch football, but it's getting a bit rough."

"You do realize you're at the Duquesne house? When is football NOT rough here." Her mother rang the bell on the porch and the game came to an abrupt halt. "All right everyone, time to get washed up and get to boilin', that water's got to be ready by now." Everyone scattered, running for the outdoor sinks to wash their hands.

"What can I do, Mama?"

"Everything's done, you just sit right there. Is it time for another pain pill?"

"Not yet, I'm all right, I just feel so useless.

"You're not useless, Beautiful. You're just sitting there decorating the porch." Horatio kissed her softly, and then lifted her leg and placed it in his lap. "How are you doing?"

"It hurts, but not as much as this morning, I can take another pain pill after dinner. I hate that I have to be up here while y'all are down there."

"Your dad is going to bring a small table up here with three chairs. The Caines will eat together. I've talked to your brothers, and they know what I'm supposed to put on your food tray, so we'll be all set. Don't worry."

"But what about our guests? The ones not in our family."

"They can come up here and visit you, I'm sure they'll understand why you can't walk around. Ah, here comes our table and chairs." Horatio helped Duke set up their eating area, and then went back down to help Calleigh's brothers finish boiling the crawfish. Austin and Patty's eyes went wide as they watched their father dump the food on the newspaper covered table.

The shrimp was dumped into the second pot, as it didn't need long to boil. By the time the crawfish and vegetables had cooled down a bit, the shrimp would be ready. John handed the children their trays and helped them fill each one with the boiled seafood and vegetables. While Horatio was dumping the second pot, John helped the kids onto the porch to sit with their mother.

"Daddy will be here in a minute with your tray, Mama. He's helping Uncle Patrick with the shrimp."

"I see that, Sweetie. Are you going to eat all that food?"

Patty sighed. "I don't know, but Uncle John said as long as we didn't bite into it, we can put it back on the table. He said it is a little spicy, too."

"It should be, but not spicy enough to taste bad. Just try everything, if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it, all right?"

"We don't have to eat it all?"

"No, Austin, just eat what you can. Save room for dessert. Knowing your aunts, they each made one."

"Which one is best?"

"They're all good, I'll let Daddy know that if you eat a good amount, I'll let you have a little of each."

"YAY!"

"And just what are we celebrating, kids?" Horatio put Calleigh's tray in front of her and sat down with his family.

"Mommie said that if we ate a good dinner we could have a little of each dessert."

"She did, did she? Well, Mommie usually knows best. How much is a good dinner?"

"I told them they had to at least try everything, but what's not to like? We know they like crawfish, everyone loves shrimp, and the rest is just potatoes, corn and mushrooms. You didn't give them any garlic, did you?"

"John dished the trays up. You don't have to eat the garlic if you don't want to."

"Daddy, I don't like mushrooms." Patty spoke quietly, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Do you like them, Austin?"

He nodded. "I can eat hers, then we're not wasting, right? That way she can still get her dessert."

"Sweetie, do you want to just take a bite of one cooked this way?"

"Do I have to?"

"Come here, baby." She pulled her daughter into her lap and rocked her. "No, you don't have to. You can give them to Austin if you want. Uncle John didn't know you don't like them."

"I love you, Mommie." She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, angel, now go eat before it get's cold. Do you kids remember how to shell them?"

They nodded and dug in and were racing each other to see who could finish first.

After dinner all the children stuffed themselves with the desserts, and sat quietly on the porch while their parents cleaned up the yard. One by one, the visitors stopped to see Horatio and Calleigh and once again offer congratulations on their marriage and their wonderful children. Then it was bath time. All the kids were bathed and dressed in the pajamas and gathered in from of the television to watch a movie. One by one they dropped off to sleep. Horatio covered their children with a blanket and carried his wife upstairs to bed. They were as exhausted as the children.

"Ready to get that boot off?"

"Good Lord, yes. Will you help me shower?"

Horatio let loose a low growl. "You know there's no way I'm just going to hold you up and wash you don't you?"

"Countin' on it, Handsome."

He helped her free herself of the confines of clothing, and then removed his own. "Sit right there, let me get the water the right temperature, I don't want to burn you."

"Not moving."

After turning on the shower, he turned around and admired his beautiful, naked wife. He lifted her gently and helped her into the bathroom, and then into the shower stall. The warm water cascaded softly over both of them. Horatio pulled her into his body and claimed her mouth roughly.

"God, Calleigh. You had me so worried last night."

"It's just a little cracked bone, I'm fine, Horatio."

"If you'd been higher up when you fell, Calleigh, I just don't want to think about it."

She ran her hands up the chiseled muscles of his stomach and chest.

"Then don't think about it. You took care of me. You got Ruthie, you took me to the hospital, hell, you waited on me hand and foot today. I'm sorry I worried you. I had no idea the ladder was weak. We both climbed up, I guess coming down was different."

"Calleigh?"

"Mmm?"

"No more talking." He silenced her with another blistering kiss, pushing her into the cool tiles for support while his hands roamed her body.

She reached down and took his hardening length into her hand and began to pump gently, loving the power she had over him. He reached for her injured leg and lifted it over his arm, and then slid into her welcoming depths.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Are you kidding?" She giggled "There's only one thing I feel right now, and it's not my ankle." She wrapped her arms around his neck for more support and they began to move together, each feeding the other's passion.

"So close, Horatio...so close."

He changed position, and began to pump deeper and faster until he felt her clinch around him, and then followed her into bliss. "Well, that's one way to take my mind off my foot." She kissed him softly as he moved her foot back to the floor of the shower.

"Now, hold still while I wash you. I don't want you slipping." He soaped the washcloth and began to gently scrub her entire body, not missing one spot. After shampooing her hair, he rubbed in the conditioner and handed her the cloth. "Your turn to wash me while the conditioner sets in. Don't do my legs though, I don't want you bending over and lose your balance."

"Yes, Sir." She giggled again and scrubbed him down, watching the dust from the football game flow down the drain. "Boy, you really got dirty with the kids today."

"I had fun, Sweetheart. Ray and I didn't have that with our family."

"Well, now you do. You marry a Duquesne, you're family for life. There, all done." She handed him the cloth so he could wash his lower body, and began to rinse the conditioner from her hair. He finished washing and stood up, where he was met with a kiss and a smile. I love you Mr. Caine."

"And I love you, Mrs. Caine." He turned off the water and pulled a towel from the rack for her hair, and another one to dry her body. Once he was done he dried himself. After helping her to the bed, he locked the door and slid into bed next to her.

"Do you have to be up with the chickens in the morning?"

"No, your mother told me that my one and only job for the rest of our visit was taking care of you."

"We probably should cut the trip short and get home to get this thing looked at by an ortho."

"I was thinking the same thing. We'll talk to your parents in the morning. Try to get some sleep."

She yawned loudly. "I don't think that's going to be a problem." She pushed back against him and closed her eyes. She was asleep in minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN**

**Episode Eleven**

This was the second morning Calleigh woke up to an empty bed. Today she decided to just turn over and go back to sleep. She had been in pain in the middle of the night, and her wonderful husband had gone downstairs to get her pain medication and a glass of water. She was just dozing off when she heard the door open, and then footsteps coming around the bed. She opened one eye and smiled. "Hi. Is that coffee for me?"

"It is. With plenty of sugar." He placed the coffee on the nightstand and leaned over to kiss her. "I thought if you felt like it you could come downstairs to eat this morning."

"I can try. I hate the thought of being cooped up in here all day."

"I told your mother that we'd probably be leaving tomorrow."

"How'd she take that."

"Not too well, she was hoping we could all stay longer."

"We'll come back this summer and bring the kids, and we'll be back in the fall when we pick them up. So what's for breakfast?"

"Fresh eggs, gathered by our lovely daughter's hands, fried grits and pancakes, and some fresh fruit, carefully sliced by our son. They wanted to help Grandma fix breakfast for Mommie."

Tears filled her eyes. "We are so blessed, Horatio. They are such wonderful kids."

"That they are. Are you ready to get dressed and go downstairs and see what they've made you?"

"Absolutely!"

Minutes later they were downstairs at the kitchen table, their children waiting on them, smiling the whole time.

"These two worked their fingers off this morning, Cher. I'm so proud of them."

"We are, too, Mama." She reached out and grabbed her daughter, pulling her into her lap. "I love you so much, Angel."

"I love you, too, Mommie." She squeezed Calleigh's neck tightly, and then pulled out of her mother's grasp and moved to her father. "And I love you, Daddy." She reached up for Horatio to pick her up. He looked at Calleigh with tears in his eyes and hugged his daughter. "Daddy, you're squishing me!" She giggled as Horatio released her and tickled her as she climbed off his lap.

Austin brought the fruit bowl to the table. "I cut all this up by myself! Grandma said that if I was very careful with the knife you wouldn't be mad. She watched me most of the time."

Horatio put his arm around his son. "No, Austin, we aren't mad at you, and the fruit looks wonderful."

"Thanks, Dad. I have to go outside and pick some tomatoes now. I promised Grandma I'd help make something for Mom."

"I didn't see any ripe tomatoes out there, Son."

Calleigh grinned. "They're supposed to be green. Mama's gonna fry 'em. I love fried green tomatoes."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Austin looked down at the floor.

"Tell you what, I'll act surprised. How does that sound?"

"Thanks, Mom." His smile returned. "I have to go clean up my mess. Grandma said that's part of cooking."

"Yep, she's right."

"I'll help you, Austin." Patty followed her big brother into the kitchen and he pulled a chair in for her to stand on while they cleaned the counter.

"Oh, look at these little angels." Marie came in through the side door.

"We're cleaning, Grandma."

"I can see that, Patty. You need to be careful on that chair, though." She pulled her granddaughter off the chair and placed her on the floor. "Why don't you sweep for me?"

"Mama, are you going to make them do all your housework?"

"No, just the kitchen. You know the rules, you cook, you clean, and I didn't want this sweet girl to take a fall. It's bad enough that my big girl took a fall. How's that ankle this morning?"

"A little better. It was pretty bad last night, but Horatio kept me drugged up."

"I thought I heard someone walking around. Horatio, you take such good care of my little girl."

Patty giggled. "Grandma, she's not a little girl, she's a mommie."

"Well, honey, no matter how old your mommie gets, she'll always be my little girl. Just like when you are all grown up and a mommie, you'll still be her little girl."

"Does that mean I'll be her baby boy?" Austin wrinkled his nose.

"I'm afraid so, Son. You'll be a grandpa and still be mommie's little boy."

He sighed and went back to cleaning the counter. Patty hit him with the broom. "Patty, be careful. Just ask me to move."

"Sorry, Austin. Please move so I can sweep here, there's some fruit on the floor."

"Let me get it with a paper towel." He pulled one off the roll and picked up the fruit chunks that made it to the floor.

"We'll mop that later, kids. Don't worry about it, it'll be sticky. Horatio, now that y'all are done eatin', why don't you take your beautiful bride out on the porch so we can finish our work?"

I think I can handle that." He lifted her up and carried her to the porch swing. Her mother followed them with a tray filled with coffee, sugar and two cups.

"I thought you might like to have your coffee on the patio, like you did when you were growin' up."

She smiled up at her mother. "Thanks, Mama." After her mother went back inside, Horatio poured her a cup and sugared it for her. "She always knows just what to do to make me feel better."

"I thought that was my job."

"It is, but if Mama wants to take over, it's easier just to let her do it, she'll just fuss otherwise."

"I know, I've heard her. It's nice having a mother again, she's so much like mine."

"Horatio..." Calleigh stroked his leg gently. "You don't have to do this."

"Calleigh, you've given me a family. Parents, siblings a wife and children...all in a few days time. It feels like we've always been like this."

"It's something you've always wanted. You didn't get to see Kyle grow up, your mother died when you were a teenager."

"Let's not forget my wonderful father."

"How about let's do. I'm happy to share mine with you, and he loves you, Handsome. Today is another family day. Horseshoes, swimming, maybe some volleyball, it'll be fun for you and the kids."

"And you?"

"I'll have fun watching. I love seeing you happy."

He kissed the back of her head and drew her closer to him, careful not to spill her coffee. "You are the reason I'm so happy. You and our wonderful children."

"With more to come. Have you thought any more about what we talked about?"

"I have. I think this should be your decision, Calleigh. You'll be the one going through all the treatments and the implantations. What if one of the eggs splits and we get twins?"

"Then we have twins. Horatio, I really want to give you Marisol's child. It was her dying wish, and I promised her." She sipped the last of her coffee.

"Refill?"

"Mm-hm, thanks. I really think she's watching over us and has waiting for us to follow her wishes. She lay there dying and asked each of us to find each other again. It took over five years."

"You're right, as usual. All right, when we get home we'll go to the clinic and see what we need to do."

"You're sure you're onboard with this? I don't want to get into the treatments and have you change your mind."

"If this is what you want...if you are sure..."

"I am. We talked about a baby anyway, and the kids want a little brother or sister, this is perfect."

"It is perfect." He sighed deeply. "I love you."

She sat her cup on the table and turned in his arms. "I love you too." She smiled brightly. "We're gonna have a baby."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "That we are."


	12. Chapter 12

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN**

**Episode Twelve**

The next morning the Caine family was up bright and early. The Hummer had been mostly packed the night before, Horatio held one bag out for everyone's pajamas. The Duquesne family was busy with their morning chores, and Patty insisted in one last egg harvest so they could have fresh eggs one last time before returning home. It was a tearful goodbye, as expected. Calleigh had told Horatio that she and her mother would turn on the waterworks before breakfast was over. This caused the children to cry and cling to their grandmother.

"Kids, you'll see them in the summer. Remember you're both coming out to stay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Patty."

"'Cause Grandma needs my help with the eggs. Who'll get them if I'm not here?"

"One of your cousins will get them, honey, don't you worry. They just stayed home this morning because they knew it'd be crazy over here with y'all leaving." She opened the refrigerator. "Now, I'm sure your mama wants these to take home with her."

"Fried green tomatoes? You know I do!"

"And here's a couple of bottles of crab boil, in case you can't get it in Miami."

"Mama, you're amazing. Ok, kids, ready? Go give your grandparents hugs and kisses so we can get on the road."

Once the kids had vacated their arms, Horatio stepped forward and enveloped Mariele in a big hug. "Thank you so much for everything, especially for raising this wonderful daughter."

Duke stepped up for a hug. "She is pretty wonderful, isn't she? After four boys we thought we were done, and then our special blessing arrived."

"She is that. Sweetheart, I'll take the kids to the car so you can say goodbye."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a minute."

Horatio had just strapped the kids into their seats when Calleigh appeared on the porch perched on her crutches. "Don't move, I'll help you down." He jogged to the porch and scooped her up in his arms, grabbing the crutches. "Your chariot awaits, dear lady." He set her down to open the door and helped her inside. By this time her parents were on the porch to see them off. Everyone waved as they drove off, tears in their eyes, but excited to be going home to their new house.

Hours later they pulled into the driveway of their new home. Even though Calleigh had helped with the driving, Horatio was exhausted. Calleigh and the children were sleeping, so he eased out of the Hummer to see how the house looked. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open once she realized the vehicle had stopped. She joined her husband in the extremely cluttered living room.

"I already checked the bedrooms, nothing's put together. It's too late to start putting things away tonight, how about we go to a hotel? We can pick up some take out and settle in for the night."

"I'd say I have a pretty smart husband."

He locked the door and helped her back to the Hummer. "You're getting pretty good on those things." He took the crutches from her, put them in the back seat, and then helped her into her seat.

The next morning Horatio awoke early and ordered room service. By the time it arrived, Calleigh and the children were awake.

"Where are we, Daddy?" Patty got up and walked over to the window overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. "Ooh, it's so beautiful! Come look!"

Horatio had opened the curtains and the sliding glass door, letting the cool ocean breeze in. "Breakfast should be here any time, what do you say we have it outside on the patio?"

"That sounds wonderful. Can you get my robe and strap me into my boot?"

Austin grabbed his mother's boot and robe. "Here you go, Mom." He helped her put on her robe while his father strapped her into the boot.

"Thanks, Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Horatio carried Calleigh to the patio just as breakfast was delivered. After the porter left the kids dug into their food, but stopped after a couple of bites.

"This tastes funny."

Horatio took a bite and smiled. "These are just restaurant pancakes, kids."

"But they don't taste like yours or Grandma's."

"No, they don't, but they are fine. Could you please eat them this one time? We need to check out and get home so we can start putting the house together."

Austin took another bite. "Go ahead, Patty, they aren't THAT bad, and Mom and Dad are eating them."

She wrinkled her nose and took a bite, chewing slowly. "I still don't like them, but I'll eat them anyway. Can we get tacos for lunch?"

"Tell you what, you eat a good breakfast, be a big help at the house, and we'll take a break at lunch and go to the taco truck, how does that sound?"

"We've never eaten at the taco truck before. Is it good?"

"Best tacos around. Even better than the ones in Little Havana."

"Yay!" The kids proceeded to shove the tasteless pancakes into their mouths and wash them down with chocolate milk. "Thanks for getting chocolate milk Daddy."

"You're very welcome, Sweetheart."

"That's what you call Mommie."

"I call her that because I love her, and I love you just as much, so you can be my sweetheart, too."

She climbed off her chair and onto her father's lap. "I'm glad you're my daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rubbed her back.

"I'm glad, too. All right, all we all finished? Ready to go put our new house together?"

"We have to work extra hard, because Mommie has to rest, right?"

"I'll be able to help some. I can go through the boxes in the living room and tell everyone where to put them. We definitely need to put the beds together first, though. Then make sure the dressers are in the correct bedrooms and put the clothes away."

"You need to call and make an appointment with the orthopedic surgeon for the department, Calleigh. Have him schedule an MRI for that ankle so we know what we are dealing with."

"I also need to call the clinic and make us an appointment."

He smiled warmly at her. "Yes, you do. All right, family, let's get going." He handed Calleigh her crutches and helped her to the door. "Austin, can you carry the bag?"

"Yes, Sir." He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, as he had seen his father do, and then took Patty by the hand. "We're ready."

Isn't wasn't long before they were back in the driveway of their new home. Austin grabbed the bag again, and Horatio helped Calleigh with her crutches. As soon as Horatio opened the door, the kids ran inside.

"Wow, this place is a mess! Is this why we spent the night in a hotel?"

"Yes, Son, it is. It was too late to put your rooms together last night. Just put the bag on the floor and let's head to your rooms and get the beds put together."

"What about me?" Calleigh was in the middle of the living room, surveying the mountain of boxes.

"Your place, my love, is on the sofa with that leg propped up.

"Oh, great...more uselessness."

"Not at all, your job is to decorate this room with your beauty."

"Charmer." He kissed her softly before following the kids into the hall. They were both in Patty's room, emptying a box of clothing into her dresser.

"Great job, you two. I think someone wants Tacos for lunch."

Patty smiled brightly. "ME!"

"Do you need help with the bed, Dad?"

"Do you think you're strong enough?"

"I can try."

Horatio put the frame together and set it on the floor, and then the two men put the box springs and mattress in place. "Way to go. Do you think you're up to another one? I could use some help with your sister's bed."

"Sure. I'm strong. Uncle John said I was."

"Well, he'd know. You like your new family, then?"

"Uh, huh. It's nice to have a real family, with good parents who really, really love us. We've never had grandparents or aunts and uncles or cousins. That's why we want to go back this summer."

Horatio chuckled. "And I thought you just wanted to do some hard work."

"It was fun. We've never done work, either. Are we going to have chores here?"

"I'll discuss it with your mother, I'm sure keeping your rooms clean will be one of your responsibilities, and with her ankle broken, you and your sister will have to help out a bit with housework."

"What about school?"

"There is an excellent private school that we thought we'd enroll you in. My son, Kyle, went there, and he really enjoyed it."

"You have another son?"

"I do, he's a lot older than you."

"Where does he live?"

"When he's home he has his own place, but right now he's in Afghanistan in the army."

"He's a soldier? Isn't he scared?"

"I'm sure sometimes he is, but I think he's also very brave to be over there."

"Does he know about us?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell him the next time we talk on the computer. You can tell him hello."

"Cool!" He ran into his sister's room. "Patty, we have a big brother that's a soldier!"

"Where is he? Can he come play with us?"

"No, he's in 'ghanistan. Dad said he's very brave. We can talk to him next time he is on the computer."

"OK. Can you help me hang up my dresses? I can't reach." She had them laid out neatly on her bed.

"Are you going to wear any of these?"

"Mommie said they were for special. Like going out to nice dinners with them."

He reached up and hung each dress neatly. "Oh, OK. Do you need any more help? I want to get my things hung up before lunch."

"No, I just want to put some of my dolls on my bed."

"Wait the bed is made. Otherwise you'll just have to move them again."

Horatio stood in the hall laughing to himself, listening to the interaction between his children, and then moved to the living room to check on his wife. She had fallen asleep, but it was almost lunch time, and they had promised the children. "Calleigh? Calleigh, Sweetheart." He stroked her cheek gently. "It's almost lunch time."

She blinked her eyes and tried to focus. "Oh, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just closed my eyes for a minute."

"Not the first time you've done that." He smiled at a distant memory of the two of them working a case. He had to bring her coffee to help her stay awake. "Do you want me to make some coffee?"

"No thanks, Sugar." She was thinking of the same thing. How are the kids doing in their rooms?"

"I have to make the beds, but they've really gotten a lot done, do you feel like coming to look?"

She nodded and swung her legs over the side of the sofa, and then reached for her crutches. Horatio stood beside her as she made her way slowly down the hall. "My goodness, you two have been really been working hard!"

"I was going to put my dolls out, but Austin said to wait until the bed was made."

"That's a good idea, Sweetie. Daddy, why don't you help me make her bed so she can get her babies out of that box?"

The two of them, with Austin's assistance, got the bed made, and Patty placed her dolls up on the pillows. "Their happy now, they didn't like that box."

"While I'm still up and feeling good, let's get Austin's bed made, too." They moved across the hall and made his bed, while he began to arrange his cars on his dresser, and place his books in the bookcase. "You did a great job, Son. I'm proud of both of you."

"Is it taco time?"

"It sure is, Patty. Everybody to the Hummer." Horatio checked the GPS coordinates of the taco truck, and the hungry, happy family headed in that direction.


	13. Chapter 13

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN**

**Episode Thirteen**

After stuffing themselves with tacos, and a dessert of tostones, the family headed to the grocery store. Horatio decided to make his famous spaghetti with homemade meatballs, since the children had never had them, and Calleigh hadn't had them in years. They let the children pick out items that they never would have stocked in their pantries as single adults. Calleigh picked up some items to make red beans and rice, and jambalaya, and Horatio chose items to make more Italian and Mexican food.

Calleigh decided to purchase all the ingredients to make homemade cookies that the kids could help with. She remembered as a child helping her mother, using her hands as the mixer. She couldn't wait to see her own children digging into the bowls and mixing the dough.

On the way home, they stopped at the drug store, and Horatio went inside to stock up on children's strength medicines, and picked up a rolling walker with a seat for Calleigh. She had adamantly refused a wheelchair, and this walker was perfect. She could take the weight off her foot, and sit if she got tired. It was also perfect for the kitchen, so she could cook if she wanted to.

The kids were tired when they got home, so Horatio put in a movie for them while he started dinner. Calleigh had complained about the walker initially, but she appeared in the kitchen while he was making the meatballs and thanked him with a kiss, and then began to make fresh french bread to go with the dinner. While it was baking, she was able to assemble a salad before joining the children in the living room and resting her foot.

"That should be elevated, Sweetheart. Kids, move onto the floor so Mom can put her foot up." They slid onto the floor and smiled at their parents, as Horatio helped Calleigh elevate her leg and get comfortable. "Why don't you give the orthopedic surgeon a call?"

"Good idea. Could you bring me the phone and his number, please?"

"I'll do you one better." He picked up the phone and opened the MDPD phone book and dialed the doctor's number. "Hello, this is Horatio Caine. My wife had a fall in Louisiana, and from the x-rays taken there, she has a break in her ankle." He was quiet for a few minutes, and then began giving yes and no answers. "That's perfect. Thank you, Doctor." He hung up the phone and looked down at his wife. "He's going to call in the MRI for tomorrow, and then you see him next week for the results."

"Wow, that was quick. What about the kids?"

"If I remember right, the new term starts soon, let's call the school tomorrow and get them enrolled."

"Our big brother went to that school." Patty was looking up at her mother and smiling.

"Yes, he sure did. He really seemed to like it."

"Cool. I didn't like the other school we were in. Kids picked on us because of our old dad. They knew he was in jail all the time."

"If that happens at your new school, you let us know right away and we'll deal with it."

"Yes, Sir."

By the time the movie was over, dinner was ready, and the kids could barely keep their eyes open during dinner. "Kids, how about going to bed early tonight? You two look like you're about to fall asleep in your spaghetti."

"Uh-huh, I am sleepy. Are you, Austin?"

"Yeah, I am, too. Moving into a house is hard work."

"Tomorrow you can have a bit of a rest. Your mom and I will be putting things away, but we'll take a break and let you go swimming."

"Awesome!" Austin got up and took his and Patty's plates to the kitchen and rinsed them in the sink, like he'd learned at his grandmother's house. "Do you want me to put them in the dishwasher?"

"No, Honey, I'll do that, thank you."

Austin returned to the dining room and hugged his mother. "You're welcome, Mom."

"Ok, you two, baths and bed. Who wants the first bath?"

"Me!" Patty had her hand in the air and was jumping up and down.

After the children had their baths and were tucked in for the night, Horatio and Calleigh finally got some alone time. He helped her upstairs and into her bath, and then climbed in behind her.

"Comfortable?" He nuzzled her neck softly.

She leaned back into him a bit more. "Mmm. I just hope the kids don't wake up."

"I turned on the monitor. I don't see why you insisted on that thing."

"They are downstairs alone, and we're up here...naked. Anyway, once they get used to the house and us being here for them, they won't need it. By that time we might need it for the nursery."

"So much for our office." He moved his hand to cover her abdomen. "But I'd rather have what will be growing in here."

"Me, too."

Bath time for the adults was followed by a long session of lovemaking, and then falling into an exhausted sleep. The next morning after breakfast the family made a stop at the imagining center for Calleigh's MRI, and then at their new school to get registered. Horatio was right about the start of the new term, the kids would start on Monday, so they had time to purchase uniforms and supplies.

"Do we have time to stop at the clinic? I want to see what I'll need to do."

Horatio looked at his watch. "We still have an hour or so until lunch time, we can find somewhere to eat close by."

Calleigh was happy when they got to the clinic that the waiting room was empty. They sat the children as far away from the reception desk as they could, so they couldn't hear.

"Hi, I need to find out what I need to do to get my frozen eggs fertilized and implanted."

"What's your name, Ma'am?"

"They'd be under Duquesne."

"Spell that, please?"

Calleigh spelled her maiden name out for the clerk and waited until the nurse appeared at the window. "Ms. Duquesne?"

"Calleigh, please. I'm actually married now, it's Caine."

The nurse looked at her file. "Are you related to the egg donor?"

"No, she's my husband's late wife. If you look at the custody paper drawn up by the hospital and my father, she left them to me as long as Horatio and I were the only ones to use them. Actually, I need to find out about harvesting my own eggs and implanting one egg from each of us."

"I'll have to check with the doctor on that, I've never heard of that being done. Do you and your husband want to come into the back?"

She looked at Horatio, who was busy reading to the children. "I hate to ask this, but can the receptionist make sure our kids are all right? They're good kids, and Austin watches his sister, but we just adopted them, and we don't want to get them excited about this until we're sure."

"Of course. Janie, can you keep an eye on the Caine's children while we take their parents in the back?"

"Sure, I'll just take the portable phone out with me."

"Thank you so much, Janie. Horatio, can you come back with me?" He looked at the children, and then back at her.

"Kids, this is Janie, she's going to watch you for just a few minutes while Mommie and Daddy talk to the doctor, all right? Be good, she'll take good care of you, we won't be long."

"Ok, Mommie." Patty got up and hugged her mother.

"Good girl. Austin, help with your sister, please."

He smiled at his father. "Yes, Sir."

Horatio and Calleigh were escorted into the doctor's office, and the file was placed on the desk. "She'll be in shortly, I'll let her know you're here."

Calleigh took Horatio's hand in hers. "Thank you." She squeezed his hand harder when the doctor entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Evans. I understand you want to know about IVF, with the eggs we've been storing for you."

"Yes." She looked at Horatio. "Also, I'd like to harvest my own eggs, so I can carry them both at once...and I'd like genetic screening done to determine the sexes."

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio, you said this was my call, and I decided I want Mari's baby to be a girl, named for her mother, and I want mine to be a boy."

"Well, to get started, we need to run some tests, get you on fertility shots." She looked at the document in the file. "And contact Marisol's...oh, you must be Marisol's husband."

"Yes, she's my late wife. She asked Calleigh to take care of her eggs so we could have her child."

The doctor leaned back in her chair and eyed the couple for a few minutes. She looked at Calleigh before she spoke. "Are you prepared to look at her child for the next eighteen years? One that very likely will look like her mother?"

"Marisol Delko Caine was one of my very best friends. She knew Horatio and I had been a couple a long time ago, and with her cancer, she couldn't carry a child. I had already planned to surrogate for her. I hope her little girl DOES look just like her."

"All right, then. She pulled out two lab slips and began filling them out. "These tests need to be fasting, and I'd get them done as quickly as possible. The sooner I get the results back the sooner we can start fertility shots."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Evans. We'll get the blood work tomorrow morning."

The doctor showed them out, and they made an appointment for the following week to discuss the results. "You were right, Handsome, it is almost lunch time. What sounds good?"

"There's a burger place across the street, why don't we give that a try?"

"You two feel like burgers for lunch?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, then, I guess that's settled. Burgers it is."

After lunch, Calleigh wanted to go to Rooms to Go so the kids could pick out furniture, Horatio was being overprotective of her, as usual. "Sweetheart, are you sure you're up to it? How's your ankle feeling?"

"It's a little sore, but I brought along a pain pill just in case." She reached into her purse and retrieved a small plastic bag, and then opened a bottle of water that they had brought along. "See, I planned ahead. I'll be fine, Horatio, stop frowning." She giggled

"Are you sure you're ok, Mom? We don't have to do this today if you're hurting."

"Oh, not you, too. Austin, I promise you that I'm fine. I took the pain pill so my ankle wouldn't start hurting."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart." She made a cross across her chest.

Just as they pulled up in front of the furniture store, Horatio's phone rang. He swore softly to himself and answered the call. "Caine."

"Hey, H., when are you and Calleigh coming back to work?"

"Calleigh will be off for a few weeks, and I'm not sure how much time I'll be taking. Calleigh had a fall in Louisiana and broke a bone in her ankle."

"When was she in Louisiana?"

"Eric, I tell you she has a broken ankle, your first question should be how is she feeling."

"Sorry, H., I'm still a little blown away by the..." he lowered his voice..."marriage thing."

"So I take it you haven't told anyone?"

"No, I was hoping you'd change your minds."

"Not going to happen, Eric. Now, what do you need?"

"Everyone's just asking how long you are going to be out. They figured Calleigh would have taken a bit of time to bond with the kids."

"We took them to Louisiana to meet their new family members. We only came home early so Calleigh could see the MDPD orthopedic surgeon."

"Does she need surgery?"

"The doc in Louisiana says probably not. She had an MRI this morning, so we'll know more once the results are in. If there's nothing else, we just pulled up at the furniture store. The kids want to decorate their own rooms."

"Good luck with that. Hey, can I talk to Cal?"

"Not right now, she's already out of the car with the kids. Give her some time, Eric. She's got a lot on her plate right now. Thanks for holding down the fort."

"No problem, any time, you know that."

"And it's appreciated, Brother." He snapped his phone shut and joined his wife and children, who had just entered the store.

"Eric?"

"We don't have to get into that right now. Let's concentrate on making our children happy." They found a salesman who directed them to the children and teen department, and watched with joy as their two angels flitted from room to room, until they finally settled on a theme. Patty chose a Tinker Bell theme, and Austin chose Pirates of the Caribbean. The decided to have them delivered next week to paint the rooms to match. The wall décor that came with the furniture was perfect. While Horatio was finishing up with the salesmen, and the children were still sitting in the models of their new rooms, Calleigh moved slowly to the baby section. She ran her hands over a beautiful brass crib with a white eyelet lace canopy. She could almost picture little Marisol lying in it. She smiled as she looked around at the other cribs. She'd have to find two that would work for boy/girl twins. Maybe just white cribs, and find some sort of wall décor that would enhance it. Not yet, not until she was sure the implantations took and she was truly pregnant. She felt her husband's hands slip around her waist. "You all right?"

"Mm-hmm. Just thinking. I really like that brass crib over there, but I think the cribs should match, don't you?" She leaned back against his chest. "But we've got time. I want to wait until we know for sure."

"It'll be soon, love. I promise you, it'll be soon. Another thing to think about, do we really need a home gym? That way each child can have a room upstairs with us, and you can make the baby girl's room as girly as you want."

Calleigh frowned. "Baby girl? You don't want to name her after her mother?"

"You'll be her mother, Calleigh."

"I know that, but don't you think it would be nice to name her after the person that made her possible? I know we could use two of my eggs, but we're doing this for Mari. Eric and his parents will be her blood. Will it hurt too much, is that it?"

"No, I was just thinking of you, Sweetheart, of how you would react looking at a daily reminder of me being with someone else."

"Someone who loved you and made you happier than I had seen you in years. I'll be grateful to her for the rest of my life for that. You're going through the same thing with Eric shoving your nose in the fact that we were together, and it was nothing like you had with Marisol."

"So how about we name her after both her mothers. Marisol Marie Caine."

"I like that." She looked over at the kids, who were now starting to get restless and jumping on the beds. "Oh, no you don't. You both know better than that. We're all done, time to go home."

"What about our school uniforms?"

We'll go out and get them tomorrow, along with all your supplies. The headmaster gave me a huge list for each of you. Seriously, Horatio, for what they charge for tuition, they should provide all that stuff."

"Wait until they hit the higher grades. They each will need a computer for class and homework."

"Can't we get a computer now, Mom?"

"No, Austin, there's too much dangerous stuff on the Internet."

"What about games?"

"Games?" She sighed. "How about we stop at Best Buy on the way home and pick up some stuff."

"Wonderful idea, Sweetheart, they can each get a video console and television for their rooms. I guess they'll need a Blu-Ray player as well."

Calleigh laughed. "Yes, I suppose they will."

The family spent almost two hours at Best Buy, picking out electronics for the children, and then Horatio decided they needed a surround sound system for the living room for family nights. They picked out a 3-D capable wide screen TV, and a 3-D Blu-Ray player for the living room, along with lots of kid friendly movies, and a few movies just for grown up time. Horatio set up the install date on the surround system, and then had a thought. "Do you carry and install home intercom systems?"

"Yes, Sir, we do, they are over with the alarms."

"I suppose we need one of each, a home alarm and the intercom system. Can those all be installed the same day?"

The salesman checked his calendar, and found a day where all three systems could be installed. Horatio scheduled the date, and found Calleigh frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Do we really need all that?"

"The alarm definitely. If we were to have a break in, the children are downstairs without us. The intercom will be great for the kids, and for you if you're resting upstairs, all you have to do is talk and I can hear you."

"I really don't want to see this bill." She chuckled softly.

"We're not done, the children need to pick out video games for their consoles. Ready to go pick out your games, kids?"

They nodded and hurried back to the game area, with their parents hurrying behind them. Austin picked a few that Calleigh thought were too violent, so he put those back. She did allow him to buy a shooting game where he could practice with targets. "Will this teach me to shoot as good as you, Mom?"

"It might, Austin. Just remember, this is the only gun you pick up. My guns and Daddy's guns are for police use only."

"Why do you bring them home?"

"Sometimes we have to go right to work from home, and we also use them to protect ourselves in case someone breaks in to the house."

"Does Daddy shoot as good as you?"

Calleigh giggled and looked at her husband. "No, Son, I don't. I wouldn't even try."

"Mommie, are we done yet?"

"Just about. You getting' tired, Baby?"

"Uh-huh, and hungry. I heard Daddy say we could have pasghetti again tonight."

"Spaghetti, Sis."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, spaghetti."

"Yes, we're having spaghetti and french bread, and I'll make another salad."

"I think you should leave dinner to me and go rest that ankle."

They made their way to the checkout station with an overflowing cart, and Calleigh took the kids outside to the Hummer and opened the trunk so Horatio could fill it up. "See, I can be some help."

He kissed her softly. "Thank you, Love. Are the kids buckled in?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Horatio helped Calleigh into her seat, and then climbed into his side and headed home.

The children flew through their dinner, since they were told the car wouldn't be unloaded until they ate. They each had two helpings of spaghetti, and cleaned their plates both times.

"Somebody worked up an appetite today!"

"We shopped a LOT, Mommie!"

"Yes, you did. Are you ready for me to bring in your new things?"

"Whenever you are, Dad. Do you need any help?"

"Actually, I could use a bit of help. You can bring in the smaller things, and I'll get the heavy ones, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great! I just need to help Mom clear the table first." He started stacking the dishes and carrying them into the kitchen and rinsing them off.

"I'll get the rest, Sweetie, go help your dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The sooner you two get those things in, the sooner he can set them up."

"Awesome! I'm ready, Dad."

Horatio and Austin made several trips to the Hummer, and finally everything was sorted into the two bedrooms. Austin read the instructions, and Horatio started plugging in the wires. Over an hour later, both kids had their new systems installed.

"Can we play now?"

"No, Sweetie, it's bath time, and then bed time. We have to get up fairly early tomorrow so Daddy and I can get our blood tests that the doctor ordered, and then we need to go shopping for your school supplies."

"Since we didn't get to swim today, can we do it tomorrow?"

"I'm sure we can find some time to do that after lunch time. Now, no more stalling. Into your bathrooms."

"Yes, Ma'am." Austin hurried in and started his shower, and Calleigh helped Patty with her bath. Once the kids were bathed and in their pajamas, she gathered them in Patty's room to read a story and then tucked them in for the night. Once she was done, she joined her husband in the living room, where he had just poured her a glass of red wine.

"You might as well enjoy this while you can. No alcohol once you're pregnant."

"So I'll sip herbal tea." He helped her onto the couch and pulled her into his arms. "Right now, I'll just enjoy this. I love the quiet right after the kids go to bed. Don't get me wrong, I love all the noise they make, it's just right after they go to bed and it seems so much more quiet than any other time without them."

"You're right it does." He watched her finish her glass. "Do you want more wine?"

"No, I want you to take me to bed, Handsome."

"That, my love, that would be my pleasure."

"You bet your sexy ass it will."

Horatio scooped her up and carried her up the flight of stairs and down the hallway to their room before setting her carefully on the bed, always mindful of her foot. They slowly undressed each other, and spent the next couple of hours reaffirming their love.


	14. Chapter 14

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN **

**Episode Fourteen**

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this story. I wasn't getting many reviews, but when I looked at the traffic info on this story, I was amazed at how many people had read the story.

I haven't given the creator of these wonderful characters his due, so thank you, Anthony Zuiker...we are forever in your debt.

I also want to thank everyone for being so patient while I took a little hiatus. I got sidelined by the Olympics, and taking time to do research for my non fanfic work. I am finally giving in to my husband and family and putting in the work for writing I'll get paid for. I am scared to death, but after writing fanfic for nine years, I've had plenty of practice. LOL You wonderful readers have been my faithful guinea pigs, and I am so grateful for the critiques and guidance over the years.

As a second note, this chapter was again delayed, this time by an ill-timed hurricane. Isaac left me without power, so I didn't dare open the laptop, for fear of losing anything. Now that things are back to normal (hubby still has to cut up the downed trees...luckily none hit any homes) I can get back to business. I thank y'all for your patience!

Calleigh, the Louisiana bullet girl

The next morning the couple awoke to the sounds of giggles coming through the monitor. It was barely seven in the morning. "Well, we told them we had to get up early." Calleigh yawned and laid back on her pillow. "It sounds like they're playing a video game."

"It does. Why don't you rest for a bit, and I'll go down and make breakfast for them, and then we can go get our blood work done. Hopefully the uniform store will be open by then. How's that ankle today?"

"Not too bad, but I haven't put any weight on it yet."

"I'll go check on the kids and see what they want for breakfast, then I'll come up and put your boot on for you."

"Oh, I can't wait to put that fashionable thing on again."

"At least you can take it off it bed, Sweetheart."

"You should be the one happy about that. Your shins would be black and blue from me kicking you all night." She giggled and started to get up.

"No, you lie back down and relax. I'll feed the kids and get them dressed, and then you can get up."

"Horatio..." She frowned at him.

"Calleigh..." He moved back to the bed and moved her legs back under the covers before stroking her hair lovingly.

"I wish you were more wrong right now."

"I know you do. I know." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before disappearing downstairs. She smiled as she listened to the kids as they greeted their father, and heard him praise them for already being dressed to go. She teared a bit as she thought of the rough life they'd already had. They were so young, and had to learn how to take care of themselves. She listened to them giggling as they helped Horatio make pancakes, and her stomach growled. She loved those pancakes, but they had to fast for their blood work. He owed her one for making her smell them while she couldn't eat.

Once they were done eating, they moved to Austin's room and played a game while Horatio returned upstairs to help Calleigh dress. "Pancakes? Seriously, Horatio? My stomach is turning flip flops I want them so bad!" To make her point she stuck out her lower lip in a perfect pout.

"Nice try, Mrs. Caine. You can stop your pouting, I made extra for when we get back."

"I take back all the nasty thoughts I had about you, Mr. Caine."

"Save those nasty thoughts for later, love. The kids are ready and waiting for us. What do you feel like wearing?"

"I guess a sun dress. Putting that thing over pants will be too hot."

"Good idea." He pulled one of his favorite dresses out of the closet. "How about this one?"

"I don't think it's your color, Handsome." She giggled.

"You don't think so? You wear it, then. It'll look wonderful on you."

"I am not taking you to Louisiana ever again. My family has turned you into a regular smartass."

He chuckled as he pulled off the covers and moved her into a sitting position. He slowly began to move her nightgown over her head, letting his fingers roam her body.

"Mmm, Horatio, we do NOT have time for that."

"There's always time for that." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Just not time for the rest of it this morning."

She sighed loudly as he helped her dress, and then applied her cast. "I hate this thing."

"Just remember whose idea it was to climb up into the top of the barn."

"How the hell was I supposed to know the damned ladder was going to break?"

He helped her to a standing position and kissed her softly. "You couldn't have known. I'm just glad it wasn't one of the little ones, they could have been seriously hurt, more than just a cracked ankle."

She smiled at him. "You're right, I would have hated it if it had been one of the kids. So, how do I look?"

He turned from the closet where he was pulling out his suit. "Beautiful, as always, Calleigh."

"You're wearing a suit? Why not go a little more casual?"

He pulled off his dress shirt, and pulled a polo shirt out of the closet. "How's this?"

"Much better." She carefully stepped over to him and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "I love you. Ready to go?"

"I love you, too. Definitely ready." He carefully helped her down the stairs where they collected the children and headed out to the Hummer.

"Is it going to hurt when they take your blood?"

"No, Patty, not a bit."

"Are you sure? I can come in and hold your hand." Austin was back in 'protect Mommie' mode.

"Kids, we will be fine. Just a little needle and then they'll take two or three tubes of blood from us."

"I'll be sitting right next to her, Son. I'll hold her hand." He reached over and ruffled his son's hair. "Now hop in and buckle up." He looked over at Calleigh and laughed as she was strapping Patty into her booster chair. She winked back, knowing they shared the same thought. They were soon going to need a bigger vehicle, able to carry 4 children.

After the blood work they visited the uniform store and picked up several school uniforms for each child. Once they arrived home, Horatio escorted his wife back to bed, and then went downstairs and reheated the pancakes, and scooped up some of the fruit that Austin had chopped. The children followed him back upstairs where they all sat and talked while Calleigh ate. "Where's yours, Handsome?"

"I nibbled while I was fixing yours. I promised to let the kids swim, remember?"

"Yay!" came the quick response. "We thought you forgot, Daddy. What about Mom?"

"She's going to take a pain pill and rest a bit, and then she can come down for lunch outside by the pool. Why don't you two go put your suits on and I'll be right down?" He watched his kids run out of the room and then kissed Calleigh's forehead. "How's that sound?"

"Actually, pretty good. I couldn't take the pill earlier, and the ankle is starting to ache."

Horatio picked up her juice and handed it to her, and then reached for her pain pills. "Here you go. Now lay down and relax, we'll be downstairs if you need us. I'll take the silly baby monitor down to the pool."

"Now, ya see? I told you we'd need it."

"And now who's the smartass?"

She giggled. "I'm from Louisiana. It's in my DNA."

"We're ready, Daddy!" came the shouts from the other room.

"I guess it's lifeguard time."

"Horatio, you'd better get into the pool with them, I've seen Austin swim, but I don't know about Patty."

"She says she can."

"She thinks she can do anything that Austin can. Get in the pool with her."

He kissed her softly. "I had already planned on it, love.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her. "I love you. Have fun with the angels."

"I love you too. Get some rest now."

"I will, don't forget the silly baby monitor."

"I can't wait until the alarm system is installed, no more carrying these things around."

"Daddy!"

He kissed her one last time, sighing deeply. "I'll wear them out."

"Don't forget the sunscreen, it's in the downstairs bathroom."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled as he closed their bedroom door and headed downstairs to herd their children into the pool.

Calleigh closed her eyes and smiled as she heard her children's screams of delight as their father tossed and splashed them. She reached over and turned the monitor down so she could sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**CSI:MIAMI SEASON ELEVEN**

**Episode Fifteen**

A/N: Sorry this is so short, and so long in coming. I've had all kinds of real life drama going on. This is basically a filler chapter, to help me move into the next section. Thanks to all of you for your continued patience.

Cal

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open and she moved her leg gingerly. She looked at the clock and realized it was past time for her pain pill. She threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side. On her nightstand was a pill and a glass of water. When had her wonderful husband done that? She swallowed the bitter pill and downed the full glass of water, and then carefully strapped her leg into her cast. She pulled a one piece swim suit out of her drawer and slipped it on. She turned up the monitor, and could hear her family still playing. "Horatio?" No answer. She tried a bit louder. "Horatio!"

"Dad, mom's calling you."

He stopped helping his daughter with her swimming lesson and put her up on the side of the pool. "Thank you, son. Are you ready to come down, Calleigh?"

"I am. I found the pill you left for me, and I put my suit on in case the kids decide to splash me."

"I'll be right up. Kids, up on the chairs, do NOT move until I come back, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Austin climbed out of the pool and helped his sister up, and they each climbed up on a lounge chair.

Horatio kissed the tops of each of their heads before heading upstairs. "Well, look at you." He took her hands and helped her to stand. "Do you want to try to walk, or should I carry you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need to try to walk, Horatio. You can't keep carrying me all over the place."

"I offered to get you a wheelchair."

"Ugh, the walker is bad enough, Handsome. How about I promise to use the walker downstairs and I just walk up here and you help me up and down the stairs?"

"Alright, let me help you, then, before our little ones get impatient and get back in the water."

She smiled and snaked her arms around his neck, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll sit and watch for a little while, and then I'll make us all lunch."

"Calleigh, you should rest."

"It's just going to be sandwiches and fruit, don't worry. You need to be with the kids, since I can't jump into the water if there's a problem."

She slowly started making her way down the stairs. "Speaking of problems, you were right. Patty doesn't swim well. We've been working on it."

Horatio wheeled Calleigh's walker to her and she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and shook his head, blushing bright red. "Horatio Caine, does everything have to be dirty to you?"

"It's not dirty at all. Just hoping it's a glimpse of things to come." He raised his eyebrows at her, and now it was her turn to blush.

She wheeled her walker slowly toward to back door and peeked out on the patio. "Did you super glue them to those chairs?"

"No, I just told them not to move until we came back."

"Hello, my angels!" Calleigh moved onto the deck.

"Can we get up now?"

"Of course you can, Son, you aren't in trouble. I just didn't want to take a chance of anything happening to either of you."

"So we can swim some more?"

"Yes, Patty." She stroked her daughter's hair. "Daddy will swim with you for a little while longer, and then I'll make lunch."

Both children made a bee line for the pool and jumped in the deep end, Horatio hot on their heels. Austin started swimming for the shallow end, but Patty was floundering a bit. Horatio tried to help her, but she paddled away from him. "No, Daddy, let me try!"

"Alright, I'll stay close to you though, OK?"

"OK, Daddy." She paddled with little strokes all the way to the shallow end where her brother was waiting with a high five. "But I didn't do it good, Austin."

"Yes, you did. You tried and you finished, right Dad?"

"Absolutely right, Son."

"I'm proud of you, Sis!"

"Thanks, Austin."

Horatio's phone rang and he got out of the pool to answer it, after instructing the kids to stay seated on the stairs. "Caine." He listened to Eric filling him in on what was going on in the lab. "Ok, let me get Calleigh settled and I'll be right in."

"You have to go to work, Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I do. Out of the pool, let's get dried off so I can get your mom inside."

"Does she have to go to?"

"Not with her broken foot. She'll stay home and take care of you." He finished drying both of his children and sent them to their rooms to get dressed while he moved Calleigh inside.

"What happened?"

"I got a call from Eric. There was a huge gang shoot out on the causeway, so it's all hands on deck, I have to go in."

"If it's a shootout, I need to be there, too. The kids can wait in the break room." She swung her legs off the sofa and as her feet hit the floor a pain shot up her left leg. "Damn, I forgot. I should be fine once I put my brace on and take another pain pill."

"You are not going into work impaired. Night shift is coming in to do the ballistics, and you are going to stay here and look after our children. I'll try to get back as soon as possible." He kissed her softly and hurried upstairs to get dressed. When he came back down Calleigh and the children were at the table ready to eat. "Sweetheart, I need to hurry."

"You NEED to eat a sandwich, it won't take you long. Now sit."

"Yes, Ma'am." He smiled and winked at her, and then quickly ate his lunch. "You two mind your mother, remember she can't run all over the house after you. Austin, you help her out while I'm gone."

"Yes, Sir."

He dropped a kiss on all three heads and headed for the door. "Be careful, Horatio."

"Always. I'll see you all tonight."


	16. Chapter 16

**CSI MIAMI**

**Season 11**

**Episode 16**

_**Three months later:**_

The Caine family had completely bonded and were looking forward to their first Christmas together. Thanksgiving had been wonderful, just the four of them. It was hard to make their excuses to their lab mates and the Duquesne family, but Calleigh's first attempt at IVF had resulted in two perfect children in her womb, and her morning sickness was keeping her in bed. A physical therapist was making regular visits to the house, to make sure her ankle healed properly and she would be ready for her return to work.

The children loved their school, and had been enrolled in an after school peer-assisted Spanish class. Eric's parents had become surrogate grandparents, so the children wanted to be able to speak Spanish to them. The Delkos were the only ones outside their little family to know of the details of Calleigh's pregnancy, and were thrilled to know they would soon have a child of their beloved Marisol in the family.

Christmas music filled the house as Calleigh baked cookies while the children decorated the lower branches of the tree. They would wait until Horatio arrived home after work to decorate the top.

"Mommie, can we put up the babies' ornaments?"

"Not until Daddy comes home, Sugar. He's on his way."

Calleigh had made homemade ornaments that the children had painted. There was one for each member of their family, as well as all their grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. They even made some for each member of their extended family at the lab.

"Something smells good!" Horatio closed the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Both children stopped what they were doing and ran to their father's arms. "We've been decorating the tree. Mommie said we have to wait to do the top part until you come home."

"Give me just a minute to give Mom a kiss and I'll be right there to help you." He sniffed as he made his way into the kitchen. "Cookies?" She nodded and melted into his arms. "How are you feeling?" He moved his hands to the slight swell of her abdomen.

"They've been behaving today. They let me cook dinner and bake these cookies." She placed her hands over Horatio's and linked fingers with his. "It's just about time to share our little secrets. I can just imagine how that will go."

Horatio chuckled. "Yes, since they all took our marriage news so well."

"They were only upset because we didn't include them."

"Eric is still upset."

She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, he'll have to just get over it. One of these babies is his niece, not to mention his god daughter."

"That is if he accepts."

"He will. Once he knows how his parents feel about the children and that we chose to give Marisol a child, he'll come around. Do you still want to invite the lab over on Christmas day for lunch?"

"Yes. I think the news should get to everyone at once."

"I think before we share it with everyone you should take Eric aside and tell him about little Marisol. I don't want to blindside him."

"Good idea. Now, let's see what you fixed us for dinner." He opened the microwave and found a dish of baked macaroni and cheese, along with a plate of chicken fingers. "Do I need to make a salad?"

"Already done. Austin made it, and it's in the fridge."

"You've turned him into a regular little chef."

"No, my mother did that when we were in Louisiana. He's hooked. I also think he just likes helping. Patty grated the cheese for the macaroni. I'm glad they like to help, because in just about six months I'm really going to need it." The bell on the oven rang and she pulled out the last tray of cookies. "Ok, kids, time to set the table." She turned on the microwave, and then turned around to slip her arms around her husband. "I love you. You look tired, rough day?"

He kissed her softly. "I love you too. Let's just say that once my ballistics expert is back things will be a lot better."

"Right after the first of the year. I'm really looking forward to going back."

"You know I'll be putting you on limited duty, don't you?" Her mouth opened but he gently placed two fingers on her lips to silence her. "No shoot outs, no chases, and no going into buildings where the suspects aren't totally secured. I didn't protect you last time and we lost our daughter, and I lost you. Complain all you want, Calleigh, but you know I'm right. We have four children to think about."

"I know you're right, I just don't have to like it. I suppose you'll put me on desk duty in a few months, too."

"You're carrying twins this time, Sweetheart, so, yes, desk duty. Natalia has been doing a wonderful job in the field with the ballistics jobs, and you can train her to do your job so she can take your place during your maternity leave."

"You won't bring in one of the other shifts?"

"They have been working double shifts since you got hurt, it's time to let someone else fill in, and Natalia is the best choice."

"Yes, she is. I know she'll keep the lab in great order. It's just that..."

"That, what?"

"You know how much I hate taking so much time off."

"You'll have a lot to occupy your time. It's enough to care for one baby, and we're having two at once." The microwave buzzed, putting an end to this conversation. "Let me help you get this on the table."

Before they knew it, Christmas eve was upon them. Horatio was up most of the night assembling presents from Santa. He'd sent Calleigh to bed around two in the morning, and could hear her grumbling all the way up the stairs. She'd been busy baking and assembling Christmas dinner for days, and she would be busy with their guests tomorrow.

The following morning, they were awakened by two sets of feet jumping on their bed. "Mommie, Daddy...Santa came! He found us! Austin said he would, but I wasn't sure because we moved and changed our names!" Patty was beside herself with joy. "He even ate the cookies and drank his milk!"

Calliegh looked at the clock. Six in the morning. Why couldn't they get up like this for school? She brushed her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, my angels. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mommie!" Patty was now bouncing on Horatio. "Daddy, Daddy! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas. Why don't you go to your rooms and wait for your mom to wake up a little, and then we'll be right down. And don't run on the stairs."

Calleigh snuggled closer to her husband. "Do you think they'd notice if we went back to sleep?"

"I'm sure they would, and you have a ham to put in the oven."

"Oh, I miss the days when my foot ached and I spent my mornings throwing up...and you let me rest." She kissed him and tossed the covers off both of them. "Up you go, if I'm up, you're up. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Not without me...the kids will be fine for a few minutes more."

They showered together quickly, resisting the temptation to make love. They knew the kids couldn't wait that long. Calleigh pulled on a pair of sweat pants while she watched Horatio dressing in jeans. "I miss jeans." She rubbed her abdomen. "These two just grew too fast."

"According to your last ultrasound, they are right on schedule. Remember, this isn't like last time. There are two of them this time."

"I know, and I can't wait to hold them." She sighed softly, remembering her daughter who died twelve years ago. The child she never got to hold.

Horatio moved quickly to her and took her into his arms. "I miss her too, Sweetheart. Right now let's go downstairs and let our children see what Santa brought them. Our focus should stay on the children we have now."

She brushed a tear away and smiled. "You're right. I can't wait to see their faces."

He took her by the hand and led her down the stairs to Austin and Patty's rooms. Patty's was empty, but they found her sitting on her brother's bed playing a video game with him. "Patty was going nuts, so I brought her in her to take her mind off her presents."

"Good idea, Son. Are you two ready?" The children toss the game controllers onto the bed and raced into the living room. "I guess they were ready." They followed the kids into the living room where they were laughing and showing each other what Santa had brought. There were bicycles, scooters, a basketball system, a volleyball and net for the pool, radio controlled MDPD helicopters and custom radio controlled CSI Hummers. The stockings were filled with more video games, and accessories for their rooms.

Once the shock of all their gifts wore off, Calleigh heated up the coffee cake she'd baked the day before and then put the ham in the oven. As soon as the family had finished eating there was a knock on the door.

"I told everyone two o'clock. I wanted the kids to open our presents with the family first." Calleigh was frowning at the door.

"I'll see who it is, and tell them to come back later."

"Thanks, Handsome. Why don't you two start moving your presents to your room?" She began to clear the table when she heard a familiar voice. "Daddy? I thought you said you were going to Louisiana to visit the grandkids."

"Well, that was the original plan, Lambchop."

"Did you and Mama get into another fight?"

"No, we were in complete agreement on this discussion." He looked at Horatio, who opened the door wider to reveal the entire Duquesne clan.

"Oh, my gosh! We don't have room for the whole family!"

"Oh, now Cher, don't you fret. Your father found hotel rooms for us, and we did our cooking at his house."

"Cooking?"

"Duke told us that you were planning dinner with the lab, so we made more food so there'd be plenty."

"Grandpa, Grandma!" The kids came racing down the hall to greet their grandparents, and then saw their uncles, aunts and cousins.

Patty refused to let go of her grandmother. "This is the best present ever!"

"So Santa can have his presents back?" Horatio chuckled.

"No way, Dad. I'm keepin' mine."

"Has Austin developed a drawl?"

Calleigh smiled as she hugged her mother "Yes, he has. He helped me so much while I was off work, I guess it rubbed off. I should be mad that y'all just showed up, but I'm so glad to see you." She looked over at Horatio, who smiled and nodded. "I've had a secret that I've been keeping, but we finally feel it's safe to share it." She looked at Ruthie, who began to grin. "After we got back from the farm, we decided we wanted to try for a baby. Now before y'all go crazy on us, just let me explain. You know Horatio's first wife was murdered five years ago, and that she and I had become good friends. Back then she had asked me to surrogate for her since her chemo had left her unable to carry a child."

"Are you goin' where I think you're goin'?"

"Yes, Dad, I've had her eggs frozen all this time, and we went to the clinic and had some of mine harvested, too. We're pregnant with twins. One of Mari's and one of mine."

"What does her family think about this?"

"They're thrilled. They've also become surrogate grandparents for these two angels."

"So, when are you due?"

"Six months, Mama, I just started my second trimester, that's why we waited to say anything. IVF babies run a higher risk of miscarrying."

Marie waited a few seconds to let the shock set in, and then smiled. "You've just been full of surprises these past few months. Marriage, adoption, pregnancy...anything else?"

"Well, the babies are a boy and a girl. The boy is from my egg, and his name is Horatio Kenwall." Her father beamed with pride. "Our daughter is from Mari, and her name is Marisol Marie."

"You're naming her after her mother?"

"After both of her mothers. Calleigh insisted on her first name, so I thought of the middle name, that covers her mother and grandmother."

"You know, I have four sons, and not one of them named one after me or Marie. You've made us very happy."

"Grandma, would you like to see a picture of our brother and sister?" Austin was holding the most recent ultrasound picture.

"Oh, Duke, look at these little angels."

Ruthie pushed her way through all the visitors and looked at the picture. "They look perfect, Sis."

"They are. We had them genetically screened."

"That's a good idea. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this. I mean, I AM your favorite OB/GYN."

"Yes, you are, but unless you plan to move here, you're stuck with being a dear auntie."

"You'd better make room for a dear grandma when they're born, because I plan on coming back to help."

"Mama, all the bedrooms are taken. Austin and Patty have the downstairs rooms and the twins will take two of the rooms upstairs."

"Your mother can stay with me, Lambchop."

"Are you kidding?" Calleigh eyed both of her parents.

"That's actually a good idea. I don't want to tire you with an extra person in the house. I can come over during the day while Horatio is working and the kids are in school."

"They'll be out of school then, this isn't Louisiana. But you can still come over. I know the kids will love to see you."

"Speaking of children," Horatio looked around, "we seem to be missing quite a few.

"Check outside. I'll bet my brothers are helping them play with their new cars."

Horatio opened the door, and there they were, cars and helicopters all over the driveway. "They're fine. John and Patrick are with them."

"I guess I'll start bringing in their gifts. The back of my truck is filled with them."

"You're going to spoil them."

"That's a grandparent's job. Now, I think I'll go out front and watch all my babies play. The truck isn't only loaded with toys, I've been here a few days. I made gumbo, dirty rice, peach cobbler and bread pudding. I figured you would make a ham, so no merliton stuffing."

"You know me so well, Mama. The ham's in the oven, and it's a big one so I could freeze the leftovers. I guess with this crowd there'll be no leftovers."

"Not the way this bunch eats. Now you two just sit and rest, and we'll keep our eyes on your little ones. Now that I know you're pregnant, I'm NOT letting you overdo it today. If I'd known we would've stayed home."

"I'm glad you're here."

As she opened the door, Duke pushed his way in with his arms loaded with packages. Horatio helped him put them under the tree, and then went back to the SUV for a second load. John followed them with some of the food.

"Where's this go, Sis?"

"Um, I guess on the stove. I'll heat it up when everyone gets here. Do I need to make rice?"

"I think she made it when she made the dirty rice. She left some clean." They both laughed. White rice had always been referred to as clean, since their mother made dirty rice so often. Another two trips to the truck and everything was in. John went back outside to shoot hoops with the boys, who had tired of the radio controlled cars.

Horatio made Calleigh some tea and settled her on the sofa to rest. She had just closed her eyes when she heard Natalia's voice.

"Hey, guys, your dad said to just come on in. I didn't know your whole family was coming, Cal."

"Neither did we. They just showed up. Apparently mom has been here a few days. She's been at Dad's cooking, so y'all are in for a treat."

She put the presents under the tree and hugged her hosts. "Can I peek? I've never had real cajun food before."

"Excuse me? I bring it into the lab all the time."

"Ask your husband. He used to send us all out and gobble it up himself."

"Horatio Caine! Come on, Nat, I'll let you sample Mama's gumbo before my human garbage disposal gets his hands on it."

Just as they disappeared into the kitchen, Eric appeared at the door. "Hey, H, looks like you got invaded."

"We sure did. Come on in, there's something I need to talk to about in private."

They went down the hall into Austin's room and shut the door. When Calleigh heard the raised voices, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Is that Eric and H yelling?"

"Yeah, I knew this was going to happen, but it's unavoidable. Either he tell him, or everyone will figure it out really soon."

"Figure what out?"

Calleigh sighed. "We were going to tell everyone at once, but my family showed up, and now Eric's making a scene. He still hasn't accepted our marriage, and now there's more."

"More?"

"I'm pregnant, Nat."

"That's awesome! But why would that upset Eric?"

"Because one of the babies is from an implanted egg that belonged to Marisol."

"Oh, my gosh. Wait, ONE of the babies?"

"Yeah, we're having twins, we got them prescreened, so we know we're having Marisol's daughter and my son. We checked with her parents first, and they couldn't be happier. We're even naming our daughter Marisol. Marisol Marie Caine."

"Isn't Marie your middle name?"

"And the shortened version of my mom's first name. Her name is Mariele, but everyone calls her Marie."

"Is your son Horatio Jr.?"

"Sort of. Horatio Kenwall Caine. The kids made the twins ornaments for the tree, I'll show you."

When they entered the living room, Horatio was red faced and Eric was still fuming. "How could you do that, Calleigh. Keep my sister's eggs frozen all this time?"

"Horatio, could you go upstairs and get the contract please?"

"What contract?"

"The one we made the day she died. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be able to give Horatio a child. I promised her, Eric. Your parents are happy, why can't you be? This is your niece!"

Horatio returned and handed the contract to Eric. He read it through thoroughly.

"Yeah, that's her handwriting, and it's dated the day she died. THIS is why you left the crime scene that day? You let everyone you had to pick up your dad from a bar."

"I did have to pick up my dad, that's his signature on the bottom, as her attorney."

"Isn't it going to be hard to look at her? I mean, what if she looks just like Mari?"

"I hope she does. Did Horatio tell you her name?"

"No, he didn't."

"Her name is Marisol Marie."

"H, how can you do that to Calleigh?"

"It was her idea, and I couldn't talk her out of it. She let me pick the middle name, so she's a third generation Marie."

Eric sighed and looked over at Nat. "You must think I'm a real ass."

"Doesn't matter what I think, Eric."

"Eric, ass or not, you are still family. You'll always be a brother to Horatio, and now an uncle to our daughter."

"Thanks, Cal. Sorry I made such a scene. Congratulations on the babies. It was just such a shock finding out that Mari was going to have a child after all this time."

"I know. Why don't you go out front and play with the guys, introduce yourself to my brothers. They were shooting hoops with the boys...who were trying to dodge radio controlled cars."

"I didn't know you invited the whole family."

"We didn't. Dad pulled a fast one. Go out and have fun. That goes for you, too, Handsome. Nat can babysit me."

He kissed her on the cheek. "Sounds like fun. Don't let her overdo herself in here Ms. Boavista."

"H, it's Christmas, I'm just Natalia."

He smiled. "Natalia. Take care of my best girl."

"You got it."

The girls relaxed and chatted while they waited for Walter, Ryan, Tom and Frank to arrive. Calleigh finally looked at her watch. "The rest of the guys are late, you think they're outside playing basketball?"

"I'll check." She stepped outside, and sure enough, there they all were. "Yep. Never made it inside."

Calleigh got up and went to the door. "Horatio, time out!" Play stopped while he grinned sheepishly at her. "Do you think you boys could stop playing long enough to bring in some tables from outside? There's no way to feed this mob."

"Austin, Patty, and all the Duquesne cousins, time to wrap this up."

"Ah, Dad..."

"Austin, it's time to eat. Past time if I'm reading your mom's face correctly."

"Yep, everything's ready except for a place to eat, and I have all these big strong men to help me." As Horatio moved past her, she pulled her aside and whispered in her ear. "Did you tell them?" He shook his head. "I had to tell Nat. She could hear you and Eric yelling. Is he all right?"

"He seems to be. Like you said, just another shock." He and the rest of the men brought in the outside tables, and then helped arrange the seating.

After dinner the Caine children were allowed to open all the gifts their extended family had brought for them. Austin held up a book from his grandmother.

"A cookbook, Mama?"

"I love it, Mom. Now I can cook like you and Grandma!"

"You see? All your brothers could cook by his age. He needs his very own cookbook."

Austin was flipping through the book and found spots where his grandmother had made personal notes. "Wow, Mom! Grandma even put in her special notes for me!"

Calleigh smiled and just shook her head. SHE didn't even have the notes. "Yes, your grandma is awesome." She smiled and winked at her mother. This was not the woman who raised her.

Once the presents were opened and the table cleared, Horatio gathered everyone into the living room for his big announcement. He circled his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Some of you know what I'm going to say, so bear with us. Calleigh and I have some wonderful news to share with you. In six months, Calleigh and I will be the proud parents of twins."

The room erupted with congratulations, and Austin and Patty showed everyone the special ornaments they had crafted for the new babies.

"Tell them the rest, H." Eric tried to control his temper.

"The children were conceived through IVF. Calleigh has had Marisol's eggs all these years, and as she promised her, we used one of her eggs to create our beautiful daughter, and our son was created with Calleigh's egg."

"I think that's wonderful." Tom looked over the children and smiled at the happy couple. "I never knew your late wife, but I understand she was very special." He let his gaze drift to Eric, who quickly looked away.

Calleigh noticed how uncomfortable Eric was and made her way over to where he was standing. She took his hand and led him into Patty's room, shutting the door behind them. "How're you doin'?"

"I'm trying to wrap my head around this, Cal. First you and H just take off and get married, and then you announce you're pregnant, and one of the twins is Mari's baby. How am I supposed to handle this?"

She took his hand and laid it on her abdomen. "Here, this is Marisol. She is your blood, Eric. You are her uncle. Horatio and I have discussed it, and we'd also like you to be her godfather."

"Even with the way I've treated you? The things I've said to both of you the last few months?"

"It doesn't matter. I think once you see this little girl, you'll fall in love with her."

"I'd be proud to be her godfather, Cal." He moved his hand and pulled her into a hug. "I still love you, and I love Horatio like a brother. I want to stay part of your lives."

She held him tightly. "You'll always be part of our lives, Eric. I told you once that I loved you like a brother, that hasn't changed. We're family."

Eric released his hold on her and wiped the tears that had formed. "Thanks, Cal." He looked around the room and laughed. "Uh, do you think Patty likes Tinker Bell?"

She giggled. "Just a little bit. You should see Austin's room."

"I did. He's really into pirates. I guess I should have asked what he liked before I bought his present."

"I don't think he could fit one more thing into that room. You ready to join the party?"

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah. Thanks, Cal. I appreciate the talk. I can't wait until you come back to work. Things just haven't been the same."

"So I hear. Horatio's limiting what I can do once I come back, though. We don't want to risk the babies."

"I'm surprised he's letting you out of his sight for the next six months."

"You know me better than that, he'd never get away with it."

"This is H we're talking about. He's protective with the whole team. Even if you weren't his wife, he'd be extra protective of you while you're pregnant."

The door opened and Horatio stuck his head inside. "You two about ready to wrap this up in here? The kids need to put away their new toys."

"Yeah, we're done, H. Calleigh was just filling me in on my new god daughter."

"I'm glad you approve of our choice, Eric. There's no one I'd rather entrust our daughter to." Horatio stepped into the room and enveloped his brother in law in a strong hug. "Come on, let's join everyone else and let the kids get to work."

The adults chatted while the children played, then one by one all the guest left. "The house feels so quiet." Calleigh flopped onto the sofa next to her husband. "Where are our children? They didn't sneak out with the cousins, did they?"

"No, they're getting ready for their baths, then we're going to put Miracle on 34th Street into the DVD player and relax. You look exhausted. You wait right here, I'll put some water on for tea, and then bathe the kids."

"How about peppermint hot cocoa instead? That sounds so much better than tea."

"I'll make it after the kids are done."

A half an hour later the family was snuggled on the sofa sipping their cocoa. Calleigh sat up suddenly and put her hand on her abdomen.

"What's wrong? Horatio moved his hand over hers.

"Nothing's wrong. They just moved for the first time! I can't feel it with my hand, but I feel them inside. What a Christmas present!"

"The best ever. I can't wait to feel them myself."

"Probably in a month." She yawned, and then took a sip of cocoa before snuggling into Horatio's chest. "Our first family Christmas. I'm so happy, Horatio."

"Me, too. Thank you for this family, Calleigh. I love you."

She yawned again. I love you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

**CSI:Miami**

**Season 11**

**Episode 17**

A/N: Ok, first of all, let me say to my reviewers and private messengers that I'm sorry for what I'm about to say. This is in **NO WAY** directed at those who sign their reviews, or the guests that just forget to sign in. Done it myself from time to time. This is directed solely at the cowardly reviewer who only posts as a guest, and continues to post on my stories how terrible they are. Check your keyboard. There is a little thing called a DELETE key. Use it. If the story is so bad, why on earth have you read all 16 chapters? I use my delete key every time you send one of your childish reviews. Guest reviews are moderated, and yours will never will make it past my in box. Well, I DO send them to my editor. You've become our personal home entertainment center, and we get lots of laughs out of them. So save your time and mine, because your reviews WILL be deleted, un favorite me, stop reading my stories, because you CAN be tracked down by this site and banned for harassment. I do hope you have a happier New Year.

Now that I have that out of the way, I'd like to thank everyone else for their kind words of encouragement to keep this story moving. I know it's not exactly what we saw on the show, but Calleigh is heading back to work and the kids to school. Let the action begin.

Cal

New Year's had come and gone, and it was time for the kids to return to school and Calleigh to go back to work.

"It feels like my first day all over again."

Horatio let out a hum. He remembered that day well. It took him a whole hour to fall in love with her that day. "Just take things slow, it'll all come back to you."

"I'm not worried about that, it's just the restrictions you've put on me. It'll take a bit of getting used to."

"You'll still get to go out into the field, just not during shootouts, and not into any building that hasn't been totally cleared."

"That's a tight leash you're holding, Handsome."

"I met you half way, Sweetheart, if I had my way you wouldn't leave your lab at all."

"I know, and I'm grateful." She checked herself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Now that is a question you should never ask me. You're always beautiful." He slipped his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her abdomen. "You're even more beautiful when you're carrying my children."

She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "Don't you say the sweetest things? Ready to get the kids to school?"

He looked at his watch. "It's time." They pulled apart and headed downstairs. The kids were ready and watching television. "Let's go kids."

"Do we go back to Spanish class today?"

"You do. Mom will pick you up at five."

"Cool. I want to teach Marisol and Horatio Spanish when they're born, so they can talk to, um, nuestros abuelos."

"Very good, Austin! Do you know what he said, Patty?"

"Our grandparents." She twirled her hair around her fingers.

"That's right. You two are doing great. I think by the time the twins are old enough, you will be able to teach them to speak Spanish. Grab your backpacks and let's get going We need to get to work."

Forty five minutes later they pulled up in front of the lab. Horatio took Calleigh's hand and pulled her fingers to his lips. "Ready?" She nodded as they headed inside.

Calleigh smiled as she looked at the sign in board. Someone had changed her name from Duquesne to Caine. "Did you do that?"

"I did." The voice came from behind them. Eric stood with a vase filled with yellow tulips. "Welcome back, Cal. It just hasn't been the same without your smile." He placed the vase on the counter and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, he nodded at the board. "I wanted to surprise you with something special, but appropriate. I hope it's ok."

"More than ok. Thanks, Eric."

"Yes, thank you, Brother, this means a lot." Eric patted him on the shoulder as he headed back to work. "You want me to carry those for you?"

"Would you? I don't think I'll be able to see over them without my heels."

They made their way back to the ballistics lab, and Horatio had just placed the flowers on Calleigh's desk when his phone rang. Calleigh was organizing her bouquet and not paying much attention to his conversation.

"Sweetheart, I've got to go. Shooting on Calle Ocho."

"And let me guess, I can't go because of the neighborhood."

"You got it with one guess." He looked around and kissed her softly. "I'm taking Eric and Natalia with me. I'm sure we'll bring you back lots of toys."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will. You just be careful yourself. I won't be there to cover your back side."

"Very funny, petite balle."

"I'd hoped you forgotten that."

"Never. I'll be fine. Frank will be out there, too."

"I know, I just feel better watching you be safe than sitting here assuming you are."

"I have to go, Love. I'll call you when things are settled I'll let everyone know I'm leaving you in charge while I'm out."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"I need someone I can leave here and trust to handle anything. That's always been you."

"Flatterer. All right, get out of here before I change my mind and follow you."

She watched him until he was out of sight, then sighed and turned to her lab. It wasn't exactly like she kept it, she blamed the night shift for that, but she could see Natalia's handiwork in keeping it organized.

"What do we have, Frank?" Horatio stood with his hands on his hips surveying the crime scene.

"Looks like it started with a home invasion, then the whole damned block started shooting. Turns out the home was used for some major drug distribution. Two dead out here, three in the house and a trail of blood heading down that way. We've already notified the local hospitals and sent patrols looking for the guy."

Horatio looked down at the blood pattern on the ground. "This looks like two people, I think one was holding the other one up."

"Damn, looks like you're right." He got on his radio and changed the BOLO from one to two suspects.

Horatio lifted the plastic sheeting from one of the bodies, and then the other. "These are just kids, Frank."

"These kids are the ones that started shooting. From the witnesses I've interviewed, they fired as soon as the front door opened, and backed off as the guys inside fired back."

"Is the house totally cleared?"

"Yeah, no one alive in there that we could find. You thinkin' of callin' Calleigh out?"

"Yeah, I think we'll need her on this one, as much as I hate to admit it."

"I'll have my guys do one more sweep inside the house, just to make sure."

"I'd appreciate that, Francis." He turned around and pushed a button on his phone.

"Hello, Handsome. Miss me already?"

"I do, but that's not why I'm calling."

"What's up?"

"I'm sending a patrol to pick you up, I don't trust anyone else to run ballistics on this mess out here."

"Bad?"

"Yeah, a couple of kids picked the wrong house to rob. I don't know if they knew it was a drug house, but we've got five dead and two more fled the scene by the looks of the blood trail they left."

"I'll lock up and meet the car out front."

"Thanks, Sweetheart. See you soon." He dropped his phone back into his pocket and entered the house where Tom was working on the bodies.

"Those kids meant business, Horatio. Exploding rounds. Calleigh will have a tough time with these. I'm glad she's back, if anyone can piece them together, it's Calleigh."

"She's on her way out, she'll be able to find any missing bullets and collect the weapons."

"You didn't handcuff her to the lab?"

"I'd like to." He smiled thinking about other places he'd like to handcuff her, and then quickly got back to business. "Have you looked at the two outside yet?"

"No, I started in here. I'm just about ready to transport them, and then I'll move outside."

"Go ahead and finish up, I'm going to look around a bit." Tom nodded and went back to his work. Horatio moved from room to room, checking in closets, cupboards, and under beds.

The patrol car pulled up to the scene and Calleigh climbed out. "Hey, Frank. Where's Horatio?"

"He's inside, Cal. It isn't pretty. Tom's working on the three inside, and we've got two over here for him when he's done. Two more took off, but I don't think they'll get too far with the amount of blood their losin'."

"I think I'll start inside, then. Is the house clear?"

"Cleared twice. As long as H has been in there, I'd say he's made it three times."

"I don't doubt it. Thanks, Frank, time to go see what kind of trouble that LT of mine has gotten into."

Frank answered his phone as he watched Calleigh enter the dwelling. She'd have her work cut out for her today. As Tom followed the three bodies out, Frank hung up his phone. "Tom, got some bad news for ya. Just got a call from one of my guys about the other two vics. Found 'em about a mile from here, and they don't look good. They're being transported to the hospital. I'll leave a car here with H and Calleigh, and I'm going over to check it out."

"Thanks, Frank. I'll let them know where you are. Seven. The oldest doesn't look a day over twenty." He looked up as a car pulled up and a couple got out. "Maybe you'd better wait a minute, this doesn't look good."

The couple stayed behind the crime scene tape and stared at the house, and then look at the five gurneys bearing the bodies. "What's going on, this is our house."

"Do you live here alone?"

"No, our grandsons live with us."

"I'm sorry. There was an attempted robbery. Two young men attempted to force entry and the three men inside started shooting, the boys outside fired back. All five are dead, two got away. The two that got away were bleeding heavily, and we found them about a mile from here. They're on their way to the hospital."

The man looked at the bodies. "Uh, can I look. I need to know if these are our boys, or if we need to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure you want to do that here? We can wait until we transport them so you can check in privacy."

"No, if our boys are still alive they will need us, please, let me look." He went under the tape and slowly made his way to the gurneys. Tom opened the zipper on each one. Each time the man shook his head. "I know these boys, but they aren't our grandsons."

"They were taken to Dade-Memorial. I was just about to head over there if you'd like a ride. I'm sure they'll be taken right into surgery."

"Yes, a ride would be nice. Thank you, officer." Frank helped the couple into his car and headed to the hospital, leaving Tom and the officers to break the news to Horatio and Calleigh.

Horatio stepped outside just as Frank pulled away. "The boys' grandparents. The two that took off were found about a mile away, they were sent to Dade-Memorial in critical condition. Frank left you a couple of officers to help out."

"Thanks, Tom. Could you send them in please? I found where the boys were stashing their drugs and I could use some help. Calleigh's still pulling bullets out of the wall."

Calleigh stopped what she was doing and looked over at the pile of drugs he'd already pulled from a hidden compartment under the floor in the bedroom. "I'll bet grandma and grandpa had no idea what those boys were doin'."

"Such a shame. It'll be hard to tell them this news, even harder if the boys don't make it."

"Do you want me to go with you when you talk to them?"

"No, thank you, Sweetheart, I'm going to need you on these bullets. Tom said the ones inside the victims were exploding rounds. The bodies are a mess. He said that you'd be the only one to be able to piece them back together."

She smiled. "Then I'd better do my best." She went back to pulling bullets out of the wall. "Did we recover all the weapons?"

"I believe we did. I'll make sure everything is sent back to your lab."

"Well, I can't find any more in here. I'll go check outside and see if I can find anything."

"The officers found nines and forty fives in here, the kids outside were carrying the assault weapons."

Calleigh shook her head and went back to work. An hour later she was ready to go. Her arms were loaded with evidence to process, and she had gotten word that the weapons had all been delivered to ballistics. "Horatio, can you run me back to the lab so I can get working on this?"

"Sure. I'll drop you off and then head to the hospital, the boys should be out of surgery." They loaded up the evidence into the Hummer and hurried back to the lab, and then quickly transferred it inside. They didn't want to risk being followed.

"All right, Calleigh, I'm heading to the hospital. I'll be back before the kids get here."

"They shouldn't be here until after five, take your time. If they get here before you do, I'll just get them started on their homework."

He looked around and kissed her cheek. "Sit down and rest before you wear yourself out. You've been on your feet a long time."

"Already in my plans, but first I'm going to test fire these weapons, then I can sit and compare striations."

"Good girl. Call me if you need me."

"Yes, boss." She giggled as he tried to look stern.

"You never could look at me with an angry face."

"And I never will. I love you."

"I love you too, now let me get to work so I can sit down."

"Yes, Ma'am." He whistled softly as he made his way back to the elevator. As the doors opened he could hear the muffled sounds of Calleigh firing the weapons. He knew he didn't have to worry about her for several hours, she was in her element.

Calleigh completed all her test fires, and then began comparing the bullets with the ones she'd collected at the scene. Tom came in with several small bags. "This is the best I could do with these, Calleigh. They're pretty fragmented."

"Well, luckily my wonderful husband worked on the chief until he approved a new toy for me." She pointed to a large workstation. "My wedding present. It's a BULLETTRAX-3D." she announced proudly, as if Tom understood what she was talking about. "It should make it easier to identify fragmented bullets. I've been dying to try it out, but Horatio wouldn't let me come in and play with it."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, and get back to work on the other bodies. Have you heard how the other two boys are doing?"

"Not yet. Horatio went to the hospital to check on them. I hope they'll be all right."

Tom nodded and returned to his lab, and Calleigh turned to her new toy. She had already practically memorized the owner's manual while she was stuck at home. "Ok, baby, time to fire you up and see what you can do. See if you're worth all the trouble Horatio went through to get you."

She began running everything through both IBIS and the new BULLETTRAX, not wanting to take any chances on the case getting tossed because of the newness of the science. The District Attorney hated science, and was constantly trying to get a case tossed. She had not mised that over the last three months at ALL. As her computers began beeping, her stomach rumbled and she looked at the clock. It was already after two in the afternoon, and she had missed lunch. Horatio was going to kill her. She went to the lounge and pulled her lunch out of the refrigerator and heated it up.

Her stomach full, she headed back to her lab and what she saw almost stopped her heart. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, couldn't believe this vile, evil creature even could get a weapon in his own name. She typed in the serial number again, and got the same results. How the hell was she going to explain this to Horatio? And more important, how the hell did those young boys get a weapon registered to Memmo Fiero? She picked up her phone and hit speed dial. "Tom, have you gotten an ID on the two boys killed outside?"

He looked at his clipboard. "I pulled their fingerprints, Natalia is running them through AFIS as we speak."

"Thanks, I'll go talk to her, then." She clicked her phone shut and rushed to the Natalia's station.

"Any ID yet?"

"Still working on the first one. Are you all right, you're awfully pale. You're either sick or you've seen a ghost."

"I'm not sick, Nat. If these prints come up anywhere close to where I'm thinking Horatio and Eric are going to explode."

The computer beeped and Natalia's eyes widened. "Oh, my God. Is this why you're so freaked out?" She turned the monitor around.

"Diego Fiero. One of the assault weapons was registered to Memmo. It may have been the one to kill Marisol."

"Are you going to call H?"

"Yeah, I want him here when I do this."

"What about Eric?"

"No sense upsetting him if it's not necessary. Well, here goes nothing." She pulled out her phone and dialed Horatio. When she heard him answer, tears started to form. Damned hormones, she was tougher than this. "Hey, Handsome, can you come back to the lab? Natalia and I found something that you need to look at."

"Can't you tell me over the phone? I'm still hung up at the hospital."

"Leave Frank there and come back. This is serious and I need you here."

"Are you and the babies all right?"

"We're fine. Just come so we can get this taken care of. We've ID'd one of the outside shooters and Nat is working on the second one."

"All right, I'm on my way. I'll meet you in ballistics."

"Is he coming?"

"Yeah, I'm going to pull Mari's case and meet him in my lab. Can you let me know the ID of the second shooter as soon as you get it?"

"You think they're related?"

"Knowing the way Memmo and the Noche worked, I don't doubt it." She headed to the archives to pull Marisol's case file. They had never found the weapon or matched the bullet taken from her body. Setting the box on her desk, she broke the seals and started removing the evidence until she found the small bag containing the projectile. At the time it was so fragmented they couldn't find anything. Now, with this new machine that Horatio had procured, she might be able to get a hit. She loaded the bullet, pressed the button and waited, saying a quiet prayer.

As Horatio made his way through the lab he noticed the almost reverent silence. The look on Natalia's face was one he hadn't seen in a long time. Something was going on, and he knew that only Calleigh would tell him. As he entered her lab her back was to him. He heard the machine beep, and then her say softly "Oh, my God." She hadn't heard him yet.

"Calleigh."

She turned quickly. "Horatio!"

He looked at the file spread out over her desk. "Do you want to tell me what's going on, Sweetheart?"

She nodded and pointed to the monitor. "This new machine is awesome, Horatio. After running the weapons today and getting the registered owner's name, I used this new baby to run the fragmented bullets from our vics. It worked so well, that I pulled Mari's file and ran her bullet."

He stared at the screen, still not comprehending what he was seeing. She picked up one of the assault rifles. "The bullet that killed Mari and hit Eric came from THIS rifle. It gets better, both weapons were actually registered to Memmo Fiero."

Horatio stood watching her with tears beginning to form. Natalia opened the door to her lab and knocked quietly. "I've got those results you wanted. The second kid was Ricardo Fiero, and they were brothers, 15 and 17."

"Do we know how they were related to Memmo?"

At the sound of his enemy's name, Horatio's head snapped up. "I know exactly how to find out. I'm going out to the prison."

"Horatio, please don't go there when you're this upset, and definitely not alone."

"Is it time for me to call Eric?"

"Yeah, Nat. Just tell him to come back here, we can fill him in then."

"Calleigh..."

"No arguments, Horatio. You need a few minutes to calm down. We don't know if Memmo is calling shots again, how or if those kids are related to him."

"We know his rifle was the one to kill Marisol."

"And that information will be given to the parole board. It's just another nail in his coffin. Don't do anything that will put yourself in danger. We don't know how many wanna-be Noches are out there." She held her arms out to him and he moved into the comfort of her embrace, heedless of any consequences.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too. Do you realize without this new equipment we'd never have complete proof?"

"I had no idea, I just knew how much easier it would make your life."

"Well, you just made it possible to identify super fragmented bullets and solve your wife's murder. Now we know he was using his own gun when he was allegedly acting on orders." She put her hand on her abdomen and giggled. "Mari just moved. I think she's happy we solved her mommie's murder."

Horatio moved his hands to follow hers and pushed lightly. He looked up into his wife's face. "I feel her." He kissed her softly.

"Am I interrupting?" Eric stood at the door to the ballistics lab.

"Not at all. Mari is moving around. I think she's happy because Calleigh solved Marisol's murder."

"What? I thought it was solved."

"We never had the weapon, and weren't able to match the projectile because it was so damaged. Well, this new machine is able to take fragments and reconstruct them in 3D, making it easy to match. Then, we recovered two assault rifles today, both registered to Memmo Fiero. The fragmented bullets matched these weapons, so I took a chance and pulled out Mari's bullet. It's a match. Also, the two kids with the rifles were Diego and Ricardo Fiero, ages 15 and 17."

"I was about to go out to the prison and question Memmo, you care to come along, brother?"

He gritted his teeth. "Absolutely."

"Be careful, you two."

"We will, Sweetheart. Go ahead and take the Hummer home when you're ready, I'll get a ride home." She nodded as he kissed her cheek. She watched them leave, wishing she could go along with them. No way would Horatio let her around Memmo, especially with her little baby bump. She smiled and rubbed her belly. As much as she loved these two little ones, she hated missing out on the juicy cases.

She looked at the clock and realized her older kids would be here any minute. She cleaned her desk and replaced Marisol's sealed file back in the archives, this time under the SOLVED section. When she returned to the lab she saw her angels sipping on beverages and talking to Natalia. "Thanks, Nat. You two ready to go home?"

"Uh huh. Where's daddy?"

"He and Uncle Eric had to go talk to a suspect."

"Is he dangerous?"

"He used to be, he's in jail now."

"Why does he have to talk to him if he's in jail?"

"Because there was a shooting today, and the man might know the people who were killed."

"Oh, I hope he's careful."

"He promised me he would be. You two ready to go home? Daddy will get a ride and be home later."

"Can we get take out?"

"What do you want?"

"Pizza?" They both nodded.

"Ok, I'll call for it now, and it should be there right after we get home. It's early to bed for you two tonight because Mommie and Daddy are super tired. It was a very busy day."

"Did you catch the bad guys?"

"Yes, we did. We caught the bad guys."

"You guys are awesome. Like the Dynamic Duo." Austin laughed.

Calleigh mussed his hair. "You and Patty are the dynamic duo of this family. Let's get home." She opened her phone and called for the pizza as they walked to the Hummer. After everyone was strapped in, they headed for home. Calleigh was never so glad to be eating pizza in her life. This felt like the longest day of her career.

Another note: I'm going to be offline for a couple of days. We had a death in the family yesterday, and I have to cross the great state of Louisiana to attend a funeral tomorrow. I won't be back until Sunday. If you have any questions, please email LT Caine and the message will be relayed.

Cal


	18. Chapter 18

**CSI:Miami**

**Season 11**

**Episode 18**

Thank you all for your kind support and wonderful reviews. It is appreciated more than you know.

Cal

Eric and Horatio sat in a visitor's room awaiting Memmo's arrival. They were attempting to keep their anger in check. Horatio hadn't seen the man since he captured him after his prison break. He'd wanted to kill him at the time, but once again his sense of right and wrong took over. The guard brought him in and slammed him into the chair, cuffing him to the steel table.

"Lieutenant Caine, CSI Delko, what can I do for you?"

Horatio glared at him. "What do the names Ricardo and Diego Fiero mean to you?"

"Ricardo and Diego? They are my sons. I haven't seen them since before I got locked up. Why? What kind of trouble have they gotten into?"

"What makes you think they're in trouble?" Eric was trying to control himself.

"You wouldn't be here otherwise. They were always good kids, their mother kept them away from me, moved around so I couldn't find them."

Horatio looked up slowly, no matter what he felt for this man, he was truly sorry for what he had to tell him. "I'm sorry, Memmo. They attempted to rob a drug house this morning. They were armed with assault rifles that were registered to you, and there were five young men inside. They fired back and both Diego and Ricardo were killed on the scene. They killed three in the house and there are two more in intensive care."

Memmo sat quietly on his chair, as if numb. "I don't know where they would have gotten those guns, Horatio."

"One of the guns was proven to be the one that killed my wife."

"I'm not calling any shots from in here, I'm in solitary since I broke out."

"I know that. Do you think the Noche is active again and recruited your sons?"

"That's the only way those boys would've gotten the guns. I'll give you a list of names, maybe it'll help."

Eric stood up and leaned over the convict. "Why help now? Where was your help when you killed my sister?"

"It wasn't personal, I was just following orders. Now I understand what you went through, someone else was following orders and my only sons are dead. Now it's personal to me."

They spent another hour discussing the Noche, Memmo provided names, potential hiding places and types of crimes they were likely into. They had recruited boys before, letting them take the fall as juveniles. Once Memmo was lead back to his cell, Horatio was drained.

"Can you run me home, Eric? I told Calleigh to take the Hummer. She arranged for the school van to bring the kids to the lab so she could work as long as possible.

"Sure, H. She's got to be exhausted. Her first day back was super busy, and pregnant besides."

"I'm sure she is, Eric."

Eric dropped Horatio off and headed home. He opened the door, expecting two children to run into his arms and a kiss from his wife. He was greeted with silence. Calleigh was sleeping on the sofa, open box of half eaten pizza on the coffee table. He checked the childrens' rooms and found them both sound asleep as well. He took the pizza into the kitchen and heated up a couple of pieces. When the microwave beeped, it startled Calleigh. "Horatio? Is that you?"

"In the kitchen, Sweetheart, sorry I disturbed you."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I put the kids to bed early because I was so tired, I didn't expect you to be so late. How did the visit go?"

"It was actually very productive. Those young Fiero boys were Memmo's sons. He hadn't seen them since before he went to prison. Even then their mother kept moving around to hide them from him. He thinks the Noche is back and is recruiting minors again. He gave us lots of information...names, places, that sort of thing. He's pretty shaken up about the boys. He's been in solitary, so he had no idea what was going on with the Noche. He's actually willing to cooperate all he can. He practically apologized for Mari's death. Said now he understands about just following orders, this is personal to him like Mari's death was to Eric and me."

"And to me." She rubbed her abdomen. "These two really wore me out today. I had planned on a warm bath and waiting up for you."

"How about a warm bath and I'll take you to bed. I'm in need of some extra comfort tonight."

"Then I'll skip the bath and shower afterwards."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Caine."

He led her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Horato began by massaging her tired muscles, and then they spent time worshipping each other's bodies. They made love again in the shower, and then fell into bed, exhausted. Horatio took his wife into his arms and rubbed her abdomen, feeling the gentle movement of the twins. Soon, her breathing became relaxed and she drifted off to sleep.

Horatio laid in bed next to his wife and let his mind wander back five years, when Marisol was still alive. He felt the familiar tear trickle down his cheek as he remembered the plans they had made, and then looked at his wife with even more love and admiration. He pulled her closer to him and rested his hand over her swollen abdomen. Was Calleigh right? Would little Marisol look like her namesake? This is what Calleigh hoped and prayed for. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his twins. Calleigh wanted her son to have blue eyes, and her daughter to have Mari's brown hair and eyes. They would be beautiful children, especially if his son looked anything like Calleigh.

The next morning Horatio was up early and decided to let Calleigh sleep in a bit. He got the children up and made breakfast, and then left the kids watching television while he showered. He made his way back downstairs and made a tray for his wife, and returned to the bedroom, where she was just waking up. He watched as she stretched, and then felt his side of the bed.

"I'm right here."

She smiled at looked at the clock. "Horatio, we're going to be late!"

"No we aren't. The kids have eaten and are watching TV, and we are going to eat up here. All you have to do is shower and get dressed."

"You are such a sweet man." She sighed as he place the tray on the bed. "Gee, do ya think you made enough food?"

"I want you to have a good breakfast, the twins zapped your energy yesterday."

"They sure did. I'm going to make sure I eat a better lunch today."

"I'll make sure I take you to lunch."

"Mmm-hmm. You say that now, but you're going to be busy with the Fiero case."

"For the next four months, I'm not going to be so busy I can't take care of my wife and babies."

"Four months, seems like forever."

"Almost halfway through. Now, eat." He took a bite of the blueberry pancakes, then smiling as she pulled the plate away from him.

"Mine. The babies want the pancakes. You can eat the eggs." She giggled as she stabbed a slice of the fruity treat. "These are so good." He watched her as she proceeded to clean the plate, and then wolf down the bacon, dipping it in the maple syrup first. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you dig into your food like this."

"Not my fault. I told you the twins were hungry."

"Did you get enough to eat?"

"I did, thank you so much." She glanced at the clock again. "I'd better get into the shower. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Don't rush, you've got enough time. The place won't fall apart if we're a few minutes late."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, why?"

"Horatio Caine, not worried about being late." He could hear her laughter continue as she turned on the shower. Pregnancy definitely agreed with her.


End file.
